The PokeMan
by NectarPirate
Summary: I'm supposed to be a guardian. Destined to protect the pokemon and human world. I didn't want to be one. I just want to be normal. About as normal as i can be with Pokemon ears and a tail. But I have to continue. I have to find out more about my past.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**New story!I just wanted to write this as this story has been on my mind ever since i read that one fanfic.  
****HOPEFULLY,i won't have to reedit everything... **

**Edit:This whole missing words thing is tearing my mind apart...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

''Mommy?''The tiny Eevee asked.''Can i have a bedtime story?''She and her parents were at a clearing near Pallet Town. If she strained her neck,she could faintly see some children playing with their Pokemon. _It must be horrible being some kind of pet,_She thought. _How do these Pokemon live with themselves?_

The Eevee's mother,a Glaceon,smiled and nudged Eevee gently.''Sure sweetie. I happen to remember one time i was-''  
''Moving aside for Umbreon to tell a story!''An Umbreon barged in,lying down on Eevee's side. Glaceon glared at him,muttering ''Men'' under her breath.

Apparently,Umbreon have super sensitive turned round and begged her ''Aww,come on!You told her stories for the last couple of weeks! I wanna tell her a story now!''He stared at Glaceon with puppy dog smirked. _He's so cute when he gives me that look! And unarguable..._She sighed and said ''fine''.

''YEEERRRSSSS!''Umbreon cried out,alerting every single Pokemon in the whole of Pallet Town,but he didn't notice,or was oblivious to them. He sat down on his hind legs and took a deep breath.

''When i was young,my parents told me this legend. Even though they told me it once,i can remember every single word. They used to tell me that the Pokeworld and the human world have always co-existed together from the beginning of time,and that both worlds have to be balanced,or one will swallow the other,and chaos will ensue.''Eevee shuddered a little,and tucked herself closer into Glaceon. She put her paws around Eevee protectively.

''I remember asking my parents what it means by chaos ensuing. They always told me the same answer._You don't want to know_. They told me that every generation,there is a guardian destined to protect both worlds,a...Pokehuman.''He said dramatically.''Legend has it that it is part human and part Pokemon. It treads on the borders of the Pokeworld and the human world,a part of both but neither of each.''Eevee twitched her ears in confusion.''It means the Pokehuman is human and Pokemon but neither human nor Pokemon.''Glaceon explained quietly.''Wow mommy,you're so smart!''Eevee said.

* * *

Umbreon coughed loudly,which got their attention.''Anyway,legends say that it wields the twin blades of balance,each blade symbolising the worlds. It is destined to mantain the balance between the Pokeworld and the human world,and the fate of these worlds rest on it.''Eevee was curious about one thing.''Can it do any Pokemon abilities? Does its blades have special powers?''

''Now,now,it's time for your bedtime.''Glaceon cooed,but Eevee was merely continued.''No one knows if he can do any Pokemon abilities,but his blades are said to be able to manipulate any Pokemon moves! They are said to be able to slice a tree cleanly in half,like a Scyther,or release a wave of water,kind of like water pulse,but the greatest of all,they are said to be able to...''he paused dramatically.''Ressurect the dead!''

Eevee noticed that her dad had made the Pokehuman a male.''Men.''She sighed,and her mind was telling her to sleep,but she was too excited.

''If he,i mean it can ressurect the dead,what stops him from abusing his,i mean its power?''Umbreon smiled softly at his precious,curious baby.''You remember when i said that the Pokehuman is destined to balance the worlds?''Eevee nodded.''When i mean balance worlds,i mean by balancing the number of deaths between each worlds.''Eevee stared at him,her mouth catching flies.''If there is an imbalance in the number of deaths in one world,for example the Pokeworld, the Pokehuman can either ressurect more Pokemon or...kill off humans.''

''That's horrible!''Eevee gasped. Umbreon just shook his head sadly.''This is the price we have to pay for peace. Sacrifices must be made to keep balance between the worlds.''But Eevee wasn't listening,she was busy processing one thought. _I can't let the Pokehuman kill Pokemons or humans. I have to convince it to do otherwise. I have to!_''Besides,i'm pretty sure the Pokehuman is fake!''Glaceon commented,but Eevee wasn't so sure.

* * *

''Bedtime now.''Glaceon gently nudged Eevee,and she walked over to Umbreon,both of them making a circle around her. She was about to sleep when she noticed about a hundred Pokemon crowded around them,ears straining to find more about the story.

''Storytime's over! Go back to sleep.''Umbreon yelled as the Pokemon muttered and went back to their nest. Glaceon stared at him in shock._Who would have thought he was a great storyteller,_Glaceon thought. Eevee absent-mindedly curled into a ball and thought: _what if a Pokehuman did exist?_

Over at Pallet Town,Eevee noticed a small boy all alone,watching the others play with their pokemon. She could swear she saw the bottom of his shirt move abit,but she paid no more attention to him as she slept like a log.


	2. Chapter 2:The beggining

**Hope you like,enjoy reading :D Give some suggestions on how it can be improved or just stop to say hi!**

* * *

My name is Glace,and i'm what you call special. Well,my mom calls me special. Everyone else just calls me a freak. To be exact,I am...half-Glaceon. I have...Glaceon eyes and ears,Glaceon hair,and a stupid tail that has done nothing but annoy me since i was born. I don't know how i got them,but i know i'm not normal. I always asked my mum how i got them. She always cried and told me ''Oh Glace,I don't know,I don't know...''.

I live in Pallet Town. Popular place,i know. I never tried to play with the other kids in Pallet Town. They always regarded me as a freak,and always ran away from me when i came. Well,except for one person.

''Hey Glace!''A boy yelled behind me. I turned round,and i saw Ash running at me at a 100 miles per second,holding a rolled up piece of paper. He stopped right in front of me,stopping too close to my tail for comfort.

''Hey,watch where you're stepping!''I yelled,holding my tail closer to me.''Eh heh heh,sorry about that.''Ash said apologetically.''Look what i got here!''He shoved the paper in my face. I grabbed it,smacked his face and studied it.

''World Organisation of Raising Pokemon,or W.O.R.K,is deciding to lower the pokemon trainer age to 10!''I read.''Ash,that's great! You could be a pokemon trainer earlier!''.

''You mean **we** could be pokemon trainers earlier.''Ash corrected me. I sighed.''You know i don't want to be a trainer,Ash.''

''You can't stay in Pallet Town forever,Glace.''Ash sat down next to me.''Besides,I will always be here every step of the journey!''He smiled at me. I looked at my tail,then felt my hair,including the two long strands of hair running down my sides. They felt so soft,and so...girly.''Ash,these ears and hair make me look like a girl!''I complained. Ash took his cap off,studying me closer.''Oh yeah,it actually does! I never noticed that!''Ash laughed. I sighed.''Well at least you look cute!''Ash said.

''...Excuse me?''I was curious.''See? Your ears flip just like an Eevee would if it was curious! THAT'S SO CUTE.''Ash exclaimed,pointing to my ears.''It is not!''I yelled, pushing my ears down to my hair.''Aww,you're angry,just like an Eevee would if-''.

''Yeah,yeah angry Eevee whatever. I'm still not going to be a trainer,''I said pushing the paper away. But he would not give up.''Glace,you don't have to worry about anything,as long as i'm here with you!''He smiled at me reassuringly. I still wasn't sure.''If you say so...''

Ash stood up and grabbed my hand.''Come on!We can go see professor Oak tomorrow!''I stared at him in shock.''Wait,t-tomorrow?''.

''Yes tomorrow!''Ash groaned. I've never actually seen professor Oak before,but i have heard of him. He's said to be a great pokemon researcher,and i was afraid what he would say if he saw me...

''I don't wanna go!''I grabbed a tree stump and held on.''You have to go!''Ash yelled,grabbing my legs and pulling me.''You have to face your fears!''. And he dragged a screaming Glace all the way to the latter's house.

* * *

''I don't wanna go be a trainer,mom.''I still protested as my mom tucked me into bed. She stared at me with those 'my-little-boy-is-growing-up' eyes.''I don't want you to go too,but you have to go out there and make new friends. Pallet town is way too small for you!''She said. I was still unsure.''You'll do fine,''My mom commented.''You're so cute,you'll make every pokemon fall for you!''

''You make it sound like **i'm **a pokemon.''I grumbled.''Don't be silly!''Mom stared at me strangely.''Hey Glace,since when did you look like a cute girl?''

I couldn't take it anymore.''Goodnight mom!''I yelled,covering my body with my blanket,my tail curling around me. Mom kissed me on my forehead,and said goodnight,leaving me with my dread for tomorrow.

* * *

I yelled in pain,covering my super sensitive ears. The clock was ringing! I rushed to it and smashed it. I instantly relaxed,letting go of my ears.''I wish my ears weren't so sensitive...''I sighed.

I remembered my mom setting the alarm to 6 am,and we were supposed to reach professor Oak's lab at 8 am. _I'll make it by 12 am...or so. _I knew i was leaving Ash alone,but...i couldn't bear to be in such a crowded place. _I'll be there when everyone has_ _cleared. _I got back to my bed,pretending to sleep.

A few hours later...

I woke up shivering. _I gotta learn how to control the temperature. _I sighed,knowing it was time to go see professor Oak. I grabbed my clothes and started putting them on. On my bed,i saw a blue cloak lying around. I groaned.

''Why...blue?!''I took it,and tied it around me,making sure to cover my ears and i walked out of my house,waving goodbye to my mom.

At the pokemon lab,i could see all sorts of strange devices,many pokeballs,and happiest of all,no large crowds. Just me and professor oak,and no one else. Professor Oak turned to me,a smile tugging at his lips.''Well,Glace,i know you chose to be late.''I blushed slightly.

''It's okay,i know how it feels.''Professor Oak stared at the horizon,as if remembering a bad event. He turned around and took out a pokedex from his lab coat.''I believe this is yours.''I took it dejectedly,my ears and tail drooping.

''I just...i'm scared. I'm scared of what people will think of me! I'm scared of what...what my pokemon will think of me.''I cried into his chest. He whispered something into my ear,but i wasn't listening. He ruffled my hair,and scratched the back of my ears. That felt so relaxing and pleasurable. I could just stand there and let him scratch me all day. My tail started wagging softly,before i figured out what was happening.

''Hey! You were scratching my ear like a Pokemon!''I stepped back from him,disgusted at myself for letting it happen,and worse...for liking it. But to be honest,i kinda want to feel that again. I shook my head and glared at him. He quickly raised his hand in defense.''You looked so cute and sad and adorable...i couldn't control myself!''He laughed nervously. My ear was twitching like mad and i wanted to scream at him,but a voice interrupted me.

''I'M SORRY PROFESSOR OAK I OVERSLEPT!''Ash yelled,ramming into me and sending us crashing on the floor,and landing on my tail.

''OW!''I pushed Ash away and caressed my tail.''Owie,it hurts.''I cried. Professor Oak just gazed at me curiously,then suddenly pulled out some kind of spray potion. He sprayed it on my tail,and it stung for awhile,but i didn't feel any pain afterwards.''Wow,thanks!''I said.''What is that!''

Professor looked at me apologetically.''Well you see,it was...a heal potion...for pokemon.''I stared at him.''You're part Glaceon! It makes sense that you could be healed by pokemon items!''Professor Oak said quickly.

''I guess you're right.''I sighed,then my ears perked.''Hey,can i have more of those heals?''. He shrugged nervously,then took out 3 similar potions and handed them to me.''Here are three potions,take them! I gave the rest two,but i figured you'll need more!''He passed them onto my hands.''Wow,thanks!''I smiled happily, Oak stared at me in shock.''What is it?''I asked,my head tilting sideways. I know,i look like a pokemon,and i hated that i did it,but in my defense, it was instinctive!

''Nothing,it's just...you remind me of my first Eevee!''Professor Oak said.''I get it,i get it. I look like Glaceon.''I snapped.''Sorry about that,Glace.''It was Ash. I nodded in forgiveness and Ash punched the air.''All right! It's time for my first pokemon!''

Professor Oak pressed a button,and three pokeballs appeared from ran over to them and said.''All right,i've thought all night about it,and it's not easy,but i have chosen-''

I stood up.''Forget it.''Both of them stared at me curiously.''I have super sensitive ears,and i didn't detect any movement in any of the balls.''I said matter-of-factly.''Aww man!''Ash said dejectedly.

''I still have two more pokemon,but they are...eccentric.''Professor Oak said.''I'll take anything!''Ash pleaded. Professor Oak sighed and pressed another button. Two more pokeballs raised from the floor,and Ash grabbed one of them. He pressed the eject button,and a white light emerged from the ball,and a pikachu appeared.

''Who woke me up?''A voice said. I looked around. _Who said that_?''All right! A pikachu!''Ash said. Pikachu looked at him boredly.

''Some trainer he is.''I looked around again. _Who said that_? Ash picked up the pikachu,and i thought i hear it say ''Hey!''. I heard the sound of air heating up,and i knew pikachu was about to shock them. I jumped out of the way just as pikachu let out an electric charge,shocking Ash and Professor Oak.

''How could you get shocked Professor Oak! Didn't you hear the air heating up?''I protested. He looked at me strangely.''I didn't hear anything! It's probably because of your Glaceon ears that made you more sensitive to sounds!''. Ash was still holding Pikachu, surprisingly.''Well it looks like pikachu is very...shocking.''

I grabbed the other pokeball and threw it at the ground. A bright light burst and an Eevee appeared from the ball. It looked so sad and i could tell it had cried for awhile. I walked over to it.

''Hey there, don't be scared,i won't hurt you!''I extended a hand. It didn't budge, and i swore i heard it say ''Mommy,daddy...i miss you!'', before she(the voice was feminine) burst into tears.

''No,no! It's okay!''I said quickly. The Eevee stopped crying and looked at me sadly,before she stared at me in shock. And was it blushing?''Um..hi! I'm your new trainer! I'm Glace!''I said nervously. Eevee jumped into my arms and started licking my face,before it jumped off me and sat in front of me,and it was definitely blushing.''Aw come on,i'm not that ugly!''I laughed. Eevee giggled, then went to me and said ''Hi!My name's Eevee!''

I scratched it's ear.''Nice to meet you Eevee!''. Eevee wasn't listening as she sat there,lying in pleasure from my ear scratch.

''How did you do that?''Professor Oak asked in amazement.''That Eevee wasn't talking until it met you!''.

''It is a she.''I growled,holding Eevee closer to me. Professor Oak stared at me.''How did you know it, i mean her gender?''. I cuddled Eevee in my arms.''I heard her talking.''

Both of them fell to the ground.''You need a trip to the mental asylum.''Ash sighed.''No i'm serious! I did hear her talk!''I protested. Professor Oak scratched his chin thoughtfully.''You know,your ability to talk to pokemon might be because you're part Pokem-''.

'OK! I get it!''I yelled stopping professor Oak.''Can you actually understand pokemon?''I heard a small boy's voice,and i looked around. Pikachu was staring at me. I nodded slowly.''Tell my trainer that i don't like my pokeball.''I looked at Ash and told him what pikachu told me.

''Nonsense!''Ash waved the comment away.''Let's go say goodbye for one last time!''I picked Eevee up and placed her on my shoulder.

At the foot of the laboratory,our parents were waiting for us. I ran to my mom,and she hugged me for the last time.''Oh my little boy is growing up!''Mom exclaimed. I heard pikachu say ''No!'' and i turned around,watching Ash try to put pikachu in the pokeball but he refused every time.

I shook my head sadly.''When will Ash learn...''Then i saw Ash's mom fussing over him and he quickly exclaimed ''Oh look at the time! Gotta go now!''. He rushed to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me along.''Bye!''

''Bye mom!''I yelled as she waved me goodbye. As they disappeared over the horizon, Ash slowed down,i thought about what's going to happen in the future.''At least i have Eevee with me.''I glanced down at the Eevee clinging on for dear life on my shoulder. I got the feeling my future days are going to be...interesting.

**A bit long for an introduction,but Glaceon is my fav pokemon! And no,my next chapter is not about Glace saving Eevee from fearows.**


	3. Chapter 3:First time in Pewter city

**I originally was supposed to write a new chapter for Percy today,but i just wanted to even the stories, you know?**

**Live er laik eef yu en-JOY. GET IT? HAHAAHAH. I'll stop now.**

**Slightly copied from The Phases of Change by a bit! Sorry!**

**Pain to reedit everything.**

* * *

''I'm tired!''I complained,resting my weary legs on the sidewalk. Me and Ash have been on the way to Pewter City. Thank god it's just a straight dirt path. Ash wants to be a pokemon master,and i...i want to be normal, but for now i'm just tagging along with it. Ash was still walking while reading a map,stopping in front of me.

A flock of Fearows flew by as Ash sat down next to me and showed me the map,pointing to Pewter city.''It says here that we're almost to the city! C'mon Glace,we just need a few hours walk!''He tugged my shirt. When I didn't budge, he just sat beside me,shaking his head at me like he was saying ''You need more exercise.''

''There's no way i can last another minute if i walk!''I pleaded,giving Ash my best pleading look. I even teared a bit to add some effect. He stared at me,mouth agape. _Maybe it's a good thing i look cute. _I thought.

''Well,um...okay!''Ash said,he took out some mats from his bag when i noticed that my Eevee wasn't here.''Eevee!''I yelled.''Where are you?''. Suddenly,an Eevee jumped out from one of the bushes,bumping into me.

''Hey Eevee!''I laughed and scratched her ear. She seemed to like it,and opened her mouth dropping some kind of orange berry on me.''Umm...thanks?''I picked it up carefully,and took a tiny bite. Wow, it tasted delicious!_. _I swallowed it whole,smacking my lips.''That was great! What is that?''I had to know.

''Well,um...it's a secret!''Eevee blushed. I tried to give her the same look i gave Ash a minute ,you never know,it might work!

''Please?''I whimpered.''IT'S A BERRY THAT EEVEE LIKE! I THOUGHT YOU'LL LIKE IT!''Eevee looked like she was about to cry. I lifted her with my hands.

''Eevee,you could have just told me it was a pokemon berry. I wouldn't have minded. It would be impolite to decline an offer from such a cute pokemon!''Eevee blushed furiously,and looked at the ground.

''Hey Glace?''Ash asked. Me and Eevee looked at him curiously.''You realize you ate a berry regurgitated by an Eevee and you liked it?''. I stared at him in shock.''When you say it like that...''I said.''But think of it as a gift from my Eevee that would be rude to refuse!''I smiled,and Eevee said ''Yeah! Let's go with that!''.

Ash still wasn't sure.''If you say so...''He muttered,which me and Eevee could hear because of our ears.''You rested already? I'm bored.''

I nodded,and we packed up our stuff. I lifted Eevee up and placed her on my shoulder. She seemed to like being there,and started licking my ear.''Hey stop it,that tickles!''I laughed,grabbing the Eevee and holding it in front of me. She laughed,and she looked so cute,i just wanted to squeeze the life out of her. Thankfully,i didn't,and together with Ash,we set off for Pewter City.

* * *

The journey was mostly uneventful,except for one occasion when pikachu shocked Ash for picking him up. We stopped at the gates of Pewter city. The city was larger than Pallet town,with more modern buildings and Pokemon trainers. It certainly didn't look scary at all, but I didn't want to go in.''Ash,can i wait for you here?''I tugged his sleeve.''I don't want to go in!''

Ash placed a hand on my shoulder.''It's going to be okay,''He promised.''I will always be by your side in the city!Never mind what people think,I think you'll do fine!''He said,grabbing my cloak and pulling it off.''We'll be here for you too Glace!''I turned around,and i saw Pikachu and Eevee on my shoulders,supporting me.I sighed,and let Ash pull me into the now seemingly dark city,with pikachu and Eevee following closely behind.

''Ash, i'm scared!''I whimpered,moving closer to him. A lot of people were looking at us,and i could feel their eyes staring down on me. Ash whispered ''Act normal,you shouldn't act so nervous!''

''But i am!''I protested,watching people silently stare at my ears and tail. I heard a small girl on my left whisper ''He's cute! I wanna pet him!'', before i heard her mother say ''It's not a pokemon honey, you can't keep him!''.

_**It's** not a pokemon..._My ears and tail drooped when i heard that.''They think i'm a pokemon.''I said miserably,squeezing the life out of Ash's arm.

''Hey! Hey! Remember i'm always here for you!''Ash said.''Come on,we're almost to the pokemon centre! We just need to check on our pokemon,and then we can rest for the night.''

''Who would take in a freak like me...''I mumbled inaudibly,but i forgot Eevee have sensitive ears. She jumped on my shoulder and said.''You can't think of yourself like that! You are born with a gift! Don't let other people think otherwise for you!''

_Easy for you to say. _I walked for a while, and i tried my best to ignore all the people staring at me,but i just couldn't. I grabbed my tail for comfort and started rubbing its fur,admiring how soft it was. ''The pokemon centre! We made it!''Ash yelled suddenly,startling me and Eevee. We stopped in front of a huge orange building.

''I have sensitive ears!''I yelled,covering my ears and glaring him. Before he could speak,the doors automatically opened. Ash took advantage of this and quickly dragged me into the center. _No turning back now._

A nurse stood behind the counter,staring at my ears and tail. I felt very self-conscious as i held my tail in front of me,furiously rubbing it's fur. She snapped out of it and asked us politely ''Hello,my name is Nurse Joy,how can i help you?''She said still staring at me playing with my tail. I noticed she was watching me,but i couldn't bear to let go of the only thing calming me ,fortunately Ash saved me.

''Hello Nurse Joy! I would like you to check on Pikachu and Eevee!''He said holding pikachu up to Nurse Joy.

''Ash...''I warned, but it was too late. Pikachu squirmed in his arms,and let out a thundershock,shocking me and Ash,including Eevee and Nurse Jow. We all fell to the ground, too shocked to move. Pikachu jumped from Ash's hands onto my chest. He laughed nervously and said ''Eh,sorry Glace.''

I waved it away.''We need to check on Eevee and Ash!''

I ran to Ash,checking on him while Pikachu checked up on Nurse Joy.''Ash! Wake up!''I kept shaking his body,waiting for a response. Finally ,Ash groaned in pain and i helped him sit up.''Ow,it hurts!''He complained.''I told you Pikachu doesn't want to be lifted...''I sighed,and i helped him stand up.

''Oh no! Eevee!''I yelled. I looked around,and saw that Eevee was on the floor,fainted. I rushed over to her and cradled her in my arms.''Nurse Joy! Eevee is hurt!''I cried,showing Nurse Joy the hurt Eevee.

''Please! You have to save her!''I pleaded her,my ears brimming with tears. She stared at me in shock.''Please! I'll do anything!''

''Will you be my boyfriend,''Nurse Joy mumbled dreamily,then realised what she said.''I mean Pokemon! Wait,i mean...I,um...It's my job!''She laughed nervously,taking Eevee from me with a bit of difficulty,since i was holding her like my life depended on it.

''I'll make sure it's healthy again,for you! I mean,um,it's my job!''She said, quickly putting Eevee on a stretcher and rushing her to the infirmary.''I hope she's okay.''I thought. I was so nervous,i started playing with my tail again. Pikachu walked to me,a look of apology on his face.

''Forget it.''I couldn't bear to see Pikachu. I was afraid what i would do. I sighed,and walked to Ash,who was staring at me sadly.''Eevee's going to be fine,Glace. I know it!''Ash tried to be optimistic,but i was so sad,i wasn't listening to him. I just walked to a couch and sat down,ignoring the fact that i'm crushing my tail.

I slumped forward and cried softly. Ash sat down next to me,surprisingly holding Pikachu in his hands. He scratched the back of my ear,and i felt the same sensation of pleasure just like what i felt at Professor Oak's lab. It felt so good i just lied on Ash's shoulder and let him scratch me,making me forget all my problems,and the fear that Eevee is gone forever.

Suddenly,Nurse Joy walked out of the infirmary,holding Eevee in her arms,looking healthy.''Eevee!''I said. Eeveejumped to me and started licking my face.''Hey stop it! You're tickling me!''I laughed,but i didn't mind. I was so glad that Eevee was fine i didn't notice my tail was in pain until she stopped licking me.

''Ow!''I jumped up,surprising everyone. I grabbed my tail and started caressing it. It hurt so much,considering my tail was supporting all my body weight for a few minutes.''You...need a potion?''Ash asked carefully. I just shook my head.''I can handle it.''Eevee jumped onto my shoulder. I straightened my body,and thanked Nurse Joy. She was still mesmerised,saying random things like 'love' and 'groom',and she was starting to creep me out. I just walked away slowly,and rushed out of the pokemon centre.''Hey! Wait up!''Ash ran after me out of the centre,only to find a group of trainers crowded around the entrance.

I looked at the ground. All of them seemed to be staring at me,possibly wondering why i was cuddling my tail. I held my tail closer to me and stood closer to Ash. He stepped in front of me protectively.

''Are those ears and tail real?''One of the trainers said.''I,um...''I started rubbing my tail.''Well...yes!''. I was nervous of what the trainers would think of me.

''How did you get them?''One of them asked. I stared at my tail.''Well,i have them...since i was born!''I forced the last few words out. All of them stared in shock and started murmuring. Once or twice i saw some people pointing at my ears and tail. I was really nervous now,and i focused all my attention on the soft fur on my tail,twisting it and playing with it,trying to ignore all the people that are looking at me.

Ash coughed loudly.''Any other questions?''He said,eyeing down. All of the of them shifted uncomfortably under his gaze,and finally one of them spoke up.''Why do you look like a girl?''

''What kind of question is that!''I protested. My ears were twitching,and my tail waved from side to side. Ash placed a hand on my shoulder and i sighed. My ears went back to their normal position and i held my tail in my arms and started to play with it...again.

''WOW!''A voice yelled out. I covered my ears and watched in amazement as a man with an orange shirt,brown jeans and a green jacket ran up to bowed down and started kissing my hand. I was about to protest when Ash silenced me,trying not to laugh. He gave me a look that obviously said 'play-with-him-a-bit-more!'. I thought it was funny,so i just went along.

''I,um...hi.''I said nervously,in my best girl voice. I gave him the 'cute shy girl look', which was not difficult,with my hair. But, he didn't notice my tail as he said ''May i know your name,miss?''. Eevee whispered to my ear ''Ashley.''

''I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you.''I smiled cutely,laughing as he blushed furiously.''Well,Ashley,i'm Brock! I...um...well i want to...''He looked at the ground. I waited for a response, and suddenly he looked at me and said ''Will you marry me? I mean,be my girlfriend? I mean,have a date? I mean-''

I placed a finger on his lips,about to drop from laughter,but i kept my composure. I looked at him 'shyly'.

''You're so sweet when you're nervous Brock!''I giggled,placing a hand on his chest. Brock was now red-faced,and he looked like he was about to pass out from happiness. Ash looked like he was about to blow, and the rest of the trainers looked like they were about to pass out from laughter.

''Brock,you're the sweetest man i have known in my life!''I said,smiling at him. He stared at me,his mouth agape. _Did i break his mind?_,i wondered. Brock apparently decided to try his luck and said ''PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME!''. He looked so desperate for love,i felt so bad,but it was too funny. I looked at him straight in the eyes,and i whispered ''Of course,Brock.''

''YESSSSSSSSSSSS!''Brock jumped in the air with delight. He crashed into the ground face first,but he didn't was too busy in his fantasy world, muttering out random words. The trainers were about to burst into laughter,and i decided this was too far already. I walked to him and was about to say something when he turned around,and our lips touched. My eyes widened so much i could compare them to saucers.

''ERR MAI GAWSH!''I yelled,sputtering. The trainers couldn't take. They burst into laughter,clutching their body as they giggled and fell to the floor. Brock looked very nervous as i spit out the bits of hair off my mouth.''I didn't realize you were so serious,Ashley.''Brock said shyly.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore.''BROCK! LISTEN TO ME! I AM NOT A GIRL!''I yelled,glaring at him. He stared at me,shocked.''But you look so much like one!''He protested. My ears were twitching,and i was about to scream profanities at him when Ash stood up laughing,grabbing my shoulder for support.

''We asked Glace to pretend to be a...pretend to be...A GIRL!''He fell to the floor,clutching his stomach. Brock looked around,mortally embarrassed. So was I.''I can't believe you kissed me!''I pointed at him.''I can't believe you tricked me!''He pointed me. We stared at each other,then Brock ran away,wiping away tears from his eyes.

Ash tried to stand up,but he was still laughing.''Aw man,who was that poor guy?''He asked one of the trainers. The latter was still laughing,but he managed to say ''He-He is Brock,the gym leader of this city!''Ash turned black-faced,and he looked at me. I shrugged.''OH MY GOSH WHAT HAVE I DONE!''Ash yelled.

''WAIT!''He ran after Brock,dragging me along with him.''I'M SORRY! COME BACK!''He said as we ran after the gym leader of Pewter City.


	4. Chapter 4:Gender crisis

**Hehe,my fingers too Itchy. Need...to...write one more.**

**Hope you enjoy! There! No more mistakes! Finally...**

* * *

''OPEN UP!''Ash yelled,hammering on the Pewter City gym's entrance door.''I'M SORRY. LET ME IN PLEASE.''.I sighed. I've been sitting on a rock for...4 hours? _And asleep on the same rock for 24 hours. _Eevee was half-asleep on my shoulder and Pikachu was next to me,amused by Ash's panicked state.

_At this rate,we'll need to pay for a new gym door._''Give it up,Ash. You'll have a better chance of making friends with Pikachu.''I yawned. Ash suddenly turned to me,which shocked me a bit.''But i have made friends with Pikachu!''. As if following a script,Pikachu immediately said ''That's right!''.

My ears perked.''Oh? And what did you do exactly that bonded you and Pikachu together hmm?''I asked, curious. Ash suddenly turned red-faced.''Well,me and Pikachu have been doing stuff...when you were sleeping!''He laughed nervously.

''Really?!What did you do!''I jumped up to his face,curiosity written all over my face. Ash looked at me,mesmerised. I sighed and snapped my fingers.''Wh-what? I saw a cute pretty girl in my visions,''He said dreamily.''Do you know where she is?''_  
_

I shoved my face in his face.''Does she look like me?''I said angrily,ears twitching.''Wow,she actually does! How do you do that?''Ash said,staring at me in amazement.

''Oh for...''I smacked my face and turned to Eevee. She was yawning,stretching her body on my shoulder. How she could still stay there after i stood up,i will never know.''Glace,i'm bored. We've been waiting here for soo long!''She complained. I felt sorry for her.''You could rest in your pokeball if you want.''Eevee suddenly was wide awake,shaking her head furiously.''Okay...''

The doors of the gym suddenly shifted slowly,creaking so much my ears felt like they were going to fall off. I watched in amazement as the doors revealed a brightly lit stadium,with Brock standing on one side of the field. He was not looking at me,but i could tell he was embarrassed to see me.

''Uh..um.''Brock said. _Much leadership. _I coughed.''Ash here would like to challenge you for a badge.''I said,turning to him. He fisted the air.''That's right! And you can't run away from me!''He pointed at Brock.

''I accept your hand. I mean,i accept your challenge!''Brock said quickly,hoping that we didn't hear it. I pretended not to hear him. Ash ran up the stairs to the other end of the field,with Pikachu following behind. I took a seat near to Ash,mindful of my tail. Eevee jumped on my shoulder.

Brock looked more confident and serious now. _Well he has something else to focus on._''First gym battle?''Brock asked.

Ash looked shocked.''Well,y-yes...''Ash stammered. Brock sighed and quickly read out the rules,as if he memorised the whole thing.''To simplify it,each trainer is allowed one pokemon. If either of our pokemon are unable to battle,they lose and so on and so forth.''Brock said. And he said softly ''First time i ever had to simplify something...''. I guess he didn't expect anyone to hear that,but i did,and that pissed me off. I couldn't tell Ash that,so i kept quiet.

''Pikachu! I choose you!''Ash yelled.''Okay!''Pikachu said,running to the middle of the field. Brock stared emotionless,at the yellow Pokemon. He unbuckled a pokeball from his belt,and threw it at the ground. A bright light flashed,and a giant Onyx emerged from the bellowed and said ''This puny rat is my next victim? Ha,this match will be over quickly!''

Pikachu didn't take that compliment lightly. He unleashed a burst of lightning that hit the Onyx home,but he seemed unaffected.''Oh yeah! Rock pokemon are resistant to electricity!''I said. Eevee turned to me,annoyed.''And you didn't tell Ash this before he sent out Pikachu?''She questioned.''Well i just remembered it! Anyway,Pikachu is the only pokemon he has for the moment,so it wouldn't have mattered!''I defended myself. Ash was staring at the unhurt Onyx.

''Ash! Onyx is hurt by water!''I yelled to him,pointing at the rows of sprinklers lining the entire ceiling of the nodded,and said to Pikachu.''Pikachu! Use thunderbolt on the sprinklers now!''The air crackled with electricity as Pikachu let out a bolt of lighting. It started to rain down on the field,weakening Onyx.''Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!''Ash yelled.

Onyx bellowed as lightning struck its entire body. It fell to the ground,fainted.''Woah.''Brock said.''Return!''The Onyx returned to the pokeball in a flash of red light.

''We did it!''Ash jumped,catching Pikachu mid-air. They jumped for joy as Brock stepped down from the field.''You did well. I believe this is yours.''He said as he threw a badge at Ash. He caught it and ran to me,hugging me tightly.''I did it!''. I was happy for him.''Congrats man!''.Eevee jumped in joy.

As we got ready to leave,I heard Brock yell 'Wait!''.I turned around,and saw him running towards us.''Wanted...to...ask...can i join you guys?''He asked,panting.

''You can leave that easily? I thought you were the gym leader!''I asked. Brock merely shook his head.''I want to tag along with you guys! I've been here for a long while,and I want to achieve my dream of a master pokemon breeder!''He said,smiling away.

I still wasn't sure.''Are...you leaving because of...me?''. Brock suddenly backed away,his cheeks reddening.''N-no! Of course not!''He said nervously.''Brock,i am a BOY.''I said.''I know that!''Brock protested.''A man can dream,can't he?''

I stared at him in shock.''That's not what i meant!''Brock quickly said,extending a hand out and waving it like he was a traffic conductor.''I mean,I um...you know what i mean!''. I shook my head.''I...don't.''

''You want me to join you guys or not?''Brock asked. We both nodded our heads quickly.''When do you wanna go?''

''Not so fast!''A voice said behind us. We turned around,and i saw Gary Oak leaning against the wall of the gym. Surprisingly, his fangirls were nowhere to be seen.''Where are your fangirls at Gary? Did they finally see your face?''I mocked. Ash clenched his eyes seethed with loathing.

''Who said tha-''Gary stopped mid sentence as he saw me. He rushed toward me and bowed.''Well hello beautiful. May i ask, what are you doing with a bunch of losers like them?''He gestured to Ash and Brock. _Here we go again._

''I'm not-''I started to speak,but Ash clamped my mouth.''She's my girlfriend!''Ash said gleefully. _GIRLFRIEND? I'll kill you Ash._

Gary took a step back,covering his mouth.''A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be hanging around such lowlives.''He said.

''For the last time,I do not-''I tried to speak up,but now Brock was holding me down too.''She wanted to say that you are a lousy trainer!''Brock said,smiling viciously. _Seriously,she?_

''Well it's time to change your mind!''Gary bowed formally,and took a step towards the stairs,winking at me. I nearly vomited. Gary sent out Charmander while Brock sent out a Geodude.

''Let's finish this!''Gary yelled. Charmander let out an ember attack,but Brock yelled ''Rock smash!''Geodude took a huge chunk of the floor and chucked it at Charmander,burying it whole. The impact smashed the rock in half, and the smoke cleared,only to find that Charmander fainted.

''Charmander is unable to battle! Better luck next time!''Brock laughed. Gary seethed with fury as me and Ash covered our mouths,laughing quietly.''Hey Gary! You lost in 5 seconds!''I called out him. Ash burst into laughter as Gary walked out of the door,still holding his head up high.''One day,you will fall for me,beautiful!''Gary said. _Wierd._

''Let's go down at a restaurant to celebrate!''Ash said. I slapped him.''Ow!What was that for!''He complained.''YOU CALLED ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!''I yelled,my tail waving about me angrily.

''I wish,''He muttered,before he quickly said''I mean,um sorry!''I was about to scream when Brock ran to us,carrying a bag.''I'm ready!''

''Let's go! Our next badge is in Saffron city!''Ash yelled out. I turned to Ash and Brock.''Ash,Brock.''They both turned to me.''Do i really look like a cute girl?''

''Well,um...''Both of them said in unison,laughing nervously. I was still waiting for an answer,so they slowly nodded. I sighed. I took my cloak out of my bag and tied it around my ears and hair,making sure to cover it all.''Now?''

''Oh,you look like a boy now!''They both said. I sighed.''Why are Glaceon so...girly...''. I took out the cloak,letting my ears flop back to their original position.''Wow,so much comfortable.''

''Come on! I'm hungry!''Ash complained.''Let's go to the restaurant opposite of us.''Brock suggested. I looked inside,and i could see that the restaurant was occupied.''Ash,can we go somewhere else?''I pleaded,tugging his arm.''I'm scared.''

''We're here for you!''Brock said.''With me around,you won't have to worry!''. Even so...i looked at my ears and my tail.''I'm going to regret this.''I muttered,as we walked into the restaurant.''It will be fine!''Eevee whispered into my ear.

The waiter at the restaurant stared at my ears and my tail,his mouth agape. I squeezed Ash's arm tighter,feeling so nervous my ears were completely flat on my head. Ash whispered ''That hurts Glace!''.

I let go of Ash and pulled my tail in front of me,rubbing the soft fur on it. We walked in silence,watching as more and more people started looking at me. I gripped the fur on my tail tighter, feeling a slight pain in my tail as i accidentally pulled out some fur out.

We found an empty table after a while. I sat further away from the eyes of the people. I didn't think i was gonna survive them watching me,but Ash sat beside me,and gave me a courage boost. And a pain boost.

''Ash?''I poked him. He turned to me,curious.''My tail...you're sitting on it.''. He looked down at the blue appendage lying under him.''Oh,sorry about that.''He stood up,letting my tail wave around freely.''It's ruined now!''I grabbed it and started to groom it.

''Um...Glace?''Ash asked nervously.''What?''I was still combing away at the fur,unsatisfied with it.''You're grooming...your tail.''.

''And?''I was still playing with it.''Don't you think that's a little...wierd?''Brock asked.''No?''I turned to him,my head turning sideways. Brock covered his face with his hand.''Please don't do that.''

Eevee jumped onto my tail.''Glace,you don't notice everyone looking at you?''. I stared at her,them slowly turned to see other people staring at me. I panicked and started hugging my tail. Ash laid a hand on my shoulder.''Don't worry Glace,I'm here for you!''He smiled.

I was still nervous.I laid my head on Ash's shoulder and let him scratch my ears. I sat there contentedly,feeling so peaceful and relaxed at that moment. I closed my eyes as the pleasurable feeling washed over my entire body. My tail started waving around me slowly,and i sub-consciously kept saying ''Glaceon, Glaceon.''.

Ash stopped scratching me as i went back to my senses.''Did i just...and you just...and i did?''I was shocked. Ash nodded quietly. I wanted to protest, but Ash blushed and said ''You needed to relax! You looked so cute and peaceful! I couldn't help myself!''.

''Thanks, Ash. Scratching my ear like a pokemon in a restaurant.''My ears were twitching,and i had to hold my tail to restrain it from waving around. One of the customers said ''You looked so cute and cuddly! I just wanted to pet you!''Everyone laughed,including Ash and Brock. I blushed furiously,and let go of my tail. A waiter came holding a tray of food on his hands. He placed the food down, then gawked at me and readjusted his bowtie. He made a heart symbol with his fingers.

''Looks like everyone thinks you're pretty!''Ash laughed. I blushed even more and started to help myself to the food. We started eating,and the rest of the customers resumed their dinner.

''I kinda like that i could...enchant people like this but...i'm not a girl. I hate that my ears and hair make me look like one.''I pointed to them.''Think of it as a gift! Remember Gary?''Ash said.''Oh yeah i do,too well in fact...''

We finished the last of our dinner as Ash said ''Time to go!'' He grabbed my hand and rushed out of the restaurant,out of the city,and on the route to Saffron city,with Brock following closely behind yelling ''Wait! Don't leave without me!''.


	5. Chapter 5:New member!

**Writ**_i_**ng this late at night,just kinda wanted to write some more.I hope you all like and enjoy.**

**Wish i could be a great writer someday :/**

* * *

''Ash...where are we?''I asked, grabbing his shoulder...again. Me, Ash and Brock have been stuck in a forest ever since we walked out of Pewter city. I tried to lift our spirits,and it seemed to work...for the first few minutes. After that we kind of walked like zombies.

''We are..on earth!''Ash laughed nervously,putting his hands on his shoulders. Me and Brock glared at him.''Don't worry! I'll get you guys out of this forest-''

''NO!''All of us yelled. I was so tired, I just sat down on the dirt path. Brock walked to me and sat down next to me...too close.''Hey Brock, I already told you i'm a boy...''I said. He laughed nervously and moved a little farther away from me, and when i say little, I really mean little.

''Can we set up camp now...please?''I asked,resting my weary legs on the ground.''Fine.''Ash took out three sleeping bags from his bagpack. _How does he fit it all in there? _I took one, but Brock refused.

''You can sleep in a sleeping bag for all i care. **I** will sleep in a tent.''Brock said proudly. He took out a long strip of cloth and some sticks and started assembling the tent.

''Wow, Brock! I didn't know you could set up the tent!''I said in amazement. Brock blushed, and continued setting up the tent. Ash looked pissed and started placing sticks in a criss-cross pattern on the floor. He took out two stones and smashed them together.''Um, Ash? You need flint,not just average stones...''I said. Pikachu just sighed, walked over to the pile of sticks and used thunderbolt to make a fire.

''Wow Pikachu! Thanks!''I exclaimed. Now we have a fire! Ash looked even more pissed as he searched his bag for something.''Eureka!''He exclaimed,pulling a pan out of his bag and a packet of food.''Ash, i've known you for ten years and I have never seen you cook once in my life.''I said,backing away from the fire considerably.''Aren't ice Pokemon vulnerable to fire?''

''Don't worry Glace! I'll protect you!''Brock exclaimed,jumping in front of me and shielding me from the fire.''Brock? I'm sure i'll be fine. Now could you not step on my tail now?''.

''Oh sorry!''Brock lifted his leg,freeing my tail. I grabbed it and caressed it.''It hurts so much! Why do you have to be so heavy Brock...''.Brock looked crestfallen, and was about to apologize when Ash gave me a potion.''Here you go!''Ash said energetically.

I accepted it gingerly and applied it to the appendage. The pain eased after a while,and i felt so relieved after that.''Thank's Ash!''I said. He looked proud while Brock glared at him jealously. _Okay, this is getting out of hand._

''Guys!''. Both of them stared at me.''I am a boy,remember?''. Both of them rubbed their neck at the same time.''Sorry about that.''They said in unison. I sighed,and my stomach instinctively rumbled.''Um...oops.''I said softly,giving them a look of apology.

''THE PAN IS MINE!''Both of them yelled at the same time, grappling for the pan and the food. _Seriously? _While they fought over the pan, I just crawled nearer to the campfire and quietly took the pan and the food.

I read the label,which read 'Boil for 3 minutes with water'. _Well,it looks easy enough. _I looked around for a water source, but there was none in sight.''How are we going to cook without water...''I let out a breath. Suddenly, the interior turned to solid ice!

Fascinated, I kept blowing on the pan. It slowly started filled up with ice. I felt the pan getting heavier as kept blowing on the pan, watching in amazement as my breath continued to fill the pan with solid water. When it was half full with ice, I gingerly held it over the fire. My hand felt so hot I was about to drop the pan. _I'm so far away from the fire! Why is it so hot! _Then i remembered i'm part Glaceon.

I just kept switching hands when the heat got too intense. After a while, the ice started to melt, and by that time my hands were about to burn. I quickly blew on my hands, freezing them solid. _What a relief_. The water was boiling now, and I took the packet and emptied out it's contents. I smiled contentedly as the ingredients mixed around with the water, creating a delicious aroma that attracted Eevee and Pikachu. Ash and Brock were still fighting each other...

''What is that? It smells delicious!''Eevee said,going closer to the fire.''Eevee, don't go so close. It might burn you!''I warned. She took a step back and watched from a safe distance as the concoction bubbled and released another flavour burst into the air. Pikachu leapt into my shoulder.''Wow Glace, I didn't know you were such a good cook!''He said.

I blushed.''It was pretty easy actually,''. Pikachu looked at me seriously, before he whispered ''Hey Glace,you look really cute when you blush!''

_Wonderful, now pokemon like me too._''At least you're a girl Eevee!''I said,smiling at the Pokemon. She seemed distracted, watching the horizon, tears glistening in her eyes. I was curious, so I emptied the pan of the now hopefully cooked concoction onto a bowl and told Pikachu to share it with the guys.''Leave some for me and Eevee!''I said. I walked to Eevee and sat down next to her.

She looked at me, shocked, before she wiped away tears from her eyes.''Hey Glace, that soup smelled really nice!''Eevee said, looking down at the dirt. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

''Eevee, if you feel sad about something, you shouldn't try to hide it.''Eevee just turned away from me. But I was not giving up. I picked up Eevee and placed her in my hands, so that she was looking at me.''Eevee, I want to know why you are sad. You can tell me!''I said, looking at Eevee in the eye.

Eevee teared up a little.''I...I don't want to talk about it.'' I pulled Eevee closer to me.''You have to tell, Eevee. You can't keep hiding it. Please face your fear, Eevee! You will feel good after you spill it out Eevee!''

''YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOMMY!''Eevee cried out,spilling a barrage of tears on my sleeves. I quickly placed her on the ground, and she cried on the floor.''I MISS MOMMY! I MISS DADDY!''She cried out, sending tears spilling on the dirt. She looked so pathetic and sad I wanted to cuddle her,but instead I carried her on my arms and sang her...a lullaby.

''Rock a bye Eevee, on the tree top,''I gently said, tickling her gently. She was still crying, but her tears have reduced to trickles.''You...you look so much like mommy! She was a Glaceon...and you talked just like her! And you're so beautiful like her! And-''.

I put a finger to her lips.''Hush, just sleep.''She lied down in my arms and a while, I heard her sleeping, and I carefully placed her on my shoulder, making sure not to wake her up. I turned around to the campfire to see Ash and Brock lying down looking smugly at me.''What?''I snapped.

''Nothing, mommy!''Ash mocked.''I need a lullaby mommy!''Brock said in a childish tone.

'' 'Mommy' is about to ground the both of you for life.''I said. They both looked at me fearfully. _Note to self, Ash and Brock don't know sarcasm._

''Hey Glace, what did Eevee say?''Ash asked carefully. I told them what she told me. Brock scratched his chin.''Did Eevee say that you actually talked...like a mother Glaceon...and you were beautiful...like a mother Glaceon?''He asked,tears streaming down his face. _Wow, I wish i didn't tell them._

Ash,on the other hand, looked concerned.''Glace, you realise...you sang a lullaby for an Eevee like a comforted her, like a mother...and you took care of her when she was sleeping...like a mother! Oh,and you are beautiful like a mother!''

''What does the last point have to do with anything?''I snapped. Eevee yawned, jarred awake by my sudden movements. I quickly put her in my arms and cradled her. She went back to sleep before I put her on my shoulder. Ash was about to burst into laughter while Brock stared at me affectionately.

''Brock...what are you thinking?''I asked, a bit nervous cause he was looking at me funny.''What? Oh nothing!''Brock said nervously, focusing on his bowl of soup. _He's starting to scare me._

Suddenly, I heard the rustle of leaves. I gestured to Ash and Brock and pointed to the bush. They seemed to take the hint, and Ash started to call Pikachu to him while Brock took out his pokeballs. I gestured for them to hold their attack. An Umbreon charged out of the bush, sniffing the air, and suddenly focusing it's eyes on me.''W-what is it going to do?''I was scared.

''Wow, an Umbreon! I've never seen one in the wild before!''Brock said, fascinated. _You're amazing, Brock. I'm being stared down by an Umbreon and all you can think of is 'i've never seen one before'._

The Umbreon looked at me, then slowly walked to me. I was a bit shocked at first, but I heard a small rumble from its stomach.''It's hungry!''I laughed. I took my bowl and offered it to the Umbreon.''Don't worry! It's completely safe!''I said, shoving Ash and Brock away as they tried to throw their pokeballs.

The Umbreon walked carefully at me, still unsure of me. I took a tiny sip of the bowl.''See! It's not poisonous!''I assured. Umbreon sniffed the bowl, and started licking its contents.''Glace, that was your dinner!''Ash protested, but I silenced him.''Ash, I won't die if i don't eat for today. Umbreon needs it more than me.''

The Umbreon finished the entire bowl of soup and sat down, staring gratefully at me.''Thanks for that soup! I really needed it!''It sounded like a small boy, and his voice was so cute.

''Umbreon, you're so cute!''I said. He blushed and said quietly ''You're cuter.'' I stared at him in shock.''Erm...i'm a boy.''I said nervously.

''Oh! I'm sorry!''Umbreon tried to apologize but i stopped him.''It's okay, everyone mistakes me for a girl. Even my own pokemon.''I said pointing to the sleeping Eevee at my shoulder.''What's your name!''I was curious.

''I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!''Sora said.''Sora...that's a nice name!''I whispered, noticing that Eevee was waking up now. I cuddled her back into sleep and whispered ''Eevee is sleeping! Please keep the volume down!''

They all nodded, even Ash, which surprised me.''Sora, do you have a trainer?''I asked. He just shook his head.''Do you...want to be my pokemon?''I asked. Umbreon just nodded his head furiously.''Of course my love! I mean, of course I can be your pokemon!''he blushed.

I took a pokeball and placed it in front of Sora.''Touch the button, and you will be my Pokemon. Your choice,Sora.''I shrugged. Sora walked closer to it, sniffing the ball. After a while, he touched the button with his nose, and he let the Pokeball capture it.

''Wow Glace, you caught an Umbreon! It's extremely rare!''Brock said. I slapped him, and said '' 'It' is a 'he', Brock. And he's called Sora.''I said protectively, letting Sora out of his pokeball. He yelped and jumped on my arms.''Please don't make me go back in that ball Glace! It's so dark and creepy and scary!''Sora cried out, forcing himself onto my chest.''Don't worry Sora, I won't put you back in your ball.''I scratched the back of his ears. He said ''Umbreon um,''in pleasure as i kept scratching him,cooing him as he rested on my legs.

''Glace...you're doing that mother affection thing...again.''Ash said.''That is so cute!''Brock exclaimed. I slapped him again and cuddled Eevee back into sleep.''She needs sleep!''I snarled at him.''Glace, you're taking this mother thing way too far.''Ash said, his hands in the air.''Just saying.''

**1.30 HAND STILL ITCHY.**

''Maybe i am...''I sighed.''Ow!''I yelled. I turned around and saw that Sora was clamping on my tail.''Sora, it hurts,please let go!''. Sora looked shocked that I responded to him biting my tail. He quickly let go of the appendage.''Sorry.''Sora suddenly looked at me.

''Hey Glace, why do you have a tail? And speaking of that, why are your ears like a pokemon?''. I was speechless.''Well, um...Sora...''I sighed and decided that I needed to trust my pokemon.

''Sora...I have Glaceon ears and a Tail. I got them since I was born.''I said nervously, afraid of what Sora would say. He just looked unfazed, as if he had seen people like me, and replied ''I'm so glad you have those ears! You look so cute with them!''He said happily.

''...Thanks?''I was still hurt from my experience with Sora's teeth.''Ash, can I have a potion?''.''No way! Besides, pokemon heal fast!''Ash retorted. I held my tail closer to me as i said ''So now i'm a pokemon?''.

''No! No! That's not what i meant!''Ash said quickly, raising his hands in the air. My tail flicked around as I tried to ignore his comment. _Pokemon heal fast..._

''Glace?''I turned around. Eevee was waking up! I quickly put her into my arms.''So...hard.''She complained softly. I sighed, then I wrapped Eevee up in my tail, watching as she curled it around her body like a blanket.''Oh well.''I sighed.''That was so cute! Using your tail as a blanket!''Sora turned to me, wagging his tail.''Shh!''I shushed him, watching as Eevee fell into sleep again.

''Glace? Are you very sure you're not a girl?''Ash asked. I sighed,and nodded my head.''If you say so...''

''Come on guys, we need to take a rest.''I rested on the ground. Sora jumped in front of me and lied down in front of me. Ash got into his sleeping bag while Brock rested in his tent.

''Psst!''My ears picked up a sound.''Glace!''I raised my head sleepily, to find Brock gesturing me to enter his tent.''You can sleep with me in here Glace!''He coerced.

''Go back to sleep Brock.''I mumbled, turning around.

* * *

I was the first to wake up. It went along the lines of 'the sun was too hot and it made me uncomfortable, and it woke me up'. I yawned and stretched my body, waking Eevee up.''I'm coming mommy, I just need another minute...''Eevee mumbled. I shook her gently.''I said a minute, mommy!''Eevee opened her eyes and looked around, finally resting her eyes on me.''Mommy!''She jumped on to me.

''Er...um...''I was still speechless.''Mommy, please don't leave me again!''The tiny Eevee squirmed in my arms. She was so cute!''Don't worry, I will always be there for you.''I said to her.

''You're starting to scare me.''I jumped,which woke Eevee up. Sora jumped down from the tent and stared at me.''It's called caring for your pokemon.''I said dismissively.

''Really?''Sora countered.''I heard everything.''

I sighed.''Sora, lately i've been...acting like some kind of mom. I'm scared.''I cried softly, but Eevee and Sora both jumped onto my lap.''We're always here for you Glace!''They both said. I hugged them both, grateful i have such good pokemon.

''If your soap opera is done, I suggest we get going.''Brock said, already packing up his tent. I could see tears streaming down his eyes, but I decided against saying it.''You wake Ash.''

Brock sighed.''I still need to pack my tent, unlike you. You're free, just wake him up!''. Sora suddenly jumped and rammed into Ash, jarring him awake.

''Who-what-where!''Ash yelled. Sora was on the floor. He just looked at us cutely and said ''I woke them up!''. He ran back to me.

''You gave them a heart attack.''I sighed. Sora smiled mischievously.''Sorry.'' He didn't sound very sincere.

''Come on. Ash can pack fast if we push him.''Sora jumped back,ready to ram into him again.

''Wait! I don't actually mean push him!''Sora turned around, smiling at me.''Just kidding!''He jumped onto my shoulder, and Eevee jumped onto my other one.

I started walking down the road, Brock following me closely.

''Hey! Where are you guys going?''Ash yelled as we continued walking.''Wait!''

''3,2,1...''I whispered to Brock. Ash quickly came hurtling at us, dressed in unmatching socks, jacket turned outside, and cap placed backwards.''Wow he's fast...''Brock commented.

''Oh no!vI FORGOT TO WEAR UNDERWEAR!''Ash yelled.

_I wish I had a camera right now..._


	6. Chapter 6:New body

**Just...finished...pokemon season 3. Hope this can give me some inspiration~**

* * *

''Thanks Ash,you got us lost again.''I grumbled,pulling twigs and leaves out of my hair. Ash was standing in front of me, looking left and right. Brock just looked at me reached out a hand to my hair, like he wanted to help me comb it.

''Brock! Me, Boy!''I snapped, whacking Brock's hand away.''Of course! How could i forget!''Brock turned red-faced. I sighed, and pulled out my map from my bag.

Ash and Brock stared at me incredulously.''What?'' I asked, unfolding the map.

''YOU HAVE A MAP, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS WHY?!''Ash exclaimed, waving his hands around furiously.

''I just remembered I had a map! Sorry guys...''I laughed nervously. Brock grabbed my hands firmly.''You were thinking of me this whole time, that's why you couldn't remember you had a map, right? RIGHT?!''Brock looked at me, desperation written all across his forehead.

''I give up.''I sat down on the grass, holding my tail in front of me. I didn't want it to get dirty, I guess. Ash was about to sit down next to me, when suddenly two people wearing shirts with a big 'R' symbol and a Meowth jumped out from behind a rock.

''Prepare for trouble!''One of them exclaimed.''And make it dou-''

''Sora, shadow ball.''I didn't have time for losers. Sora charged up a shadow ball and released it on them. The ball connected and exploded, sending them off into the air.''We're blasting off again!''All of them said as they flew off...into space.

''Wait, what did they mean by 'again' ?''I asked. Ash blushed,and turned around.''I don't want to talk about it.''

_Deja vu much? _At least he was a boy, so it was much easier than Eevee. _Hopefully. _I gave him the most pitiful, cutest look i could make and whimpered ''Please?''.

''No!''Ash was adamant about it this time. I accepted defeat and moved on to Pikachu.

''Uhh...umm...''Pikachu mumbled, about to break from my relentless assault. I dealt the final blow.''Pikachu, you'll be my favorite Pokemon if you tell me!''

''Ash met with those guys when you were asleep at the gym! They are team rocket, and they want to steal me! Am I your favorite now?''Pikachu looked at me expectantly.

''No.'' Pikachu tumbled on the ground, apparently paralyzed by my rejection.''Ash, why couldn't you tell me they were team rocket?''I asked.

''Because...because...because the first time I met them, they took Pikachu away! I couldn't save him...''Ash was tearing up.''Only when the police came, they gave back Pikachu and escaped. I feel like such a failure...''I pitied him, especially after Sora took care of them in a few seconds while Ash couldn't save Pikachu from them.

''Don't sweat it Ash! You just need more practice with Pikachu! You did beat Brock, one of the gym leaders here!''Sora said,jumping onto my shoulder. Ash scratched his head, confused. I told him what Sora said.

''Even so, I feel like if someone else was Pikachu's trainer, they could have saved Pikachu...and let's be honest, beating Brock has no value to it.''Ash said. I chuckled.''You have a point there. I wonder if Pewter city accepted him as gym leader because he was the only trainer they had?''

''Hey!''Brock protested.''Pewter city has very fine trainers! Like you Glace,''He said holding my hands...again.

I was too tired to keep repeating that I was a boy.''Brock, i'm from Pallet Town.''I sighed. I felt someone nudge behind me,and I turned around. Eevee was behind me, looking up at me like she wanted me to carry her. I took her and put her on my shoulder.

''What about me?''Sora complained.''Sora, do you really need one...''

He shook his head furiously. I sighed and picked him up, nestling him on my other shoulder.

''Glace! Brock! I found a road!''Ash yelled, apparently forgetting his experience with team rocket already. I stood up, careful of Sora and Eevee, and walked to him. Sure enough, there was a path of dirt extending over the horizon.''Wow Ash, you finally did something good in your life!''I commented.

''I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult.'' We grabbed our bags and started to walk down the road. On the way, we met a lot of trainers who challenged us...for my hand. Brock always seemed to protect me, shielding me from them. But Ash was the real hero. He fought all of them and won, saying ''It was nothing!'' every time he won.

Eventually,we reached a crossroad. The signs all pointed to different directions, but one of them caught my attention. The sign read 'Saffron city'.''There is the road! Let's go!''I yelled, pulling Ash and Brock quickly to the route.

_25 minutes later..._

''I'm bored.''Ash complained,for the 100th time.''Nothing interesting happens here.''I was about to speak when I rammed into a man. We both fell to the ground.''Ow,i'm sorry about that sir!''I stood up and tried to apologize to him. He looked angry,but when he saw me, he bowed politely and grasped my hand. _If i had a penny for every time someone holds my hands..._

''Hello miss. And to whom may i have the pleasure of bumping into?''He bended and kissed my hands.''Um...Glace?''I said nervously, shifting away from him as he tried to get closer to me. I tried to pull away from him, but he gripped my hands harder.''I'm honored to meet you. What say you a battle? If you win, you'll get a thousand dollars.''He said.

''Glace,that's a lot of money.''Ash whispered.''I know,what's the catch?''I whispered back.

''But if you lose, you owe me a date!''He yelled, pointing at me. I was suddenly scared. My ears were laid flat on my head as i gripped Ash's arm. He patted my head softly.''Hey! Why'd you do that!''I yelled, although I'll admit it felt nice.

''Um...instinct?''Ash laughed nervously. I sighed and stepped in front of Ash.''It's my battle, and I have to win!''I said, although my ears were still pressed against my head and my tail was waving around nervously.

''Woah, how did you do that?''Dexter asked, pointing at my tail.''It looks so realistic!''. I grabbed my tail and said ''It's a secret!''I winked at him. He slumped forward and started drooling.

''Sora! You go ahead!''Sora nodded and walked to the center, baring his fangs at him. That snapped him out of his shock. Rummaging around his pockets, he took a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it. The ball bounced on the floor before it opened and a flash of light emerged from the pokeball. I shielded my eyes from the light, and when it died down, I was staring at a giant Scyther. I gulped, but Sora looked unfazed. Scyther took one look at me and did a double take. It started drawing hearts with its claws.

''Scyther! Quick attack!''Dexter yelled. The Scyther charged at Sora with inhuman speed. He quickly turned to me for options.''Oh..um...uh.''I blanked out. I didn't know what moves Sora knew! Suddenly, a move popped into my mind so crazy, it just might work.

''Sora! Shadow Cloak!''I commanded. Sora's body burst into dark flames, and they looked like they were consuming his body. The flames were making his body disappear! He vanished, just as Scyther rammed into Sora's spot with no results. I could hear the soft pat of Sora's feet as he landed behind Scyther.

''Since when did Sora learn that?!''Ash demanded, watching the battlefield as he tried to find the Umbreon. And so was Dexter.''Hey, where did it go! Since when do Umbreon have that ability? SINCE WHEN UMBREON COULD TURN INVISIBLE?!''He yelled, panicked.

''Sora! Shadow ball!''I commaned, watching in satisfaction as the Umbreon charged up a ball and released it on Scyther. The ball exploded on impact, engulfing Scyther in a dark orb of energy. It recoiled from the impact and fainted.''Return!''The Scyther disappeared in a flash of red light as it returned into Dexter's pokeball.

''Excellent fight!''Dexter applauded. I bowed and spread my arms out wide as Sora tackled into me, licking my face.''Yeah we did it Sora!''I laughed.''Just one question,''Dexter said.

''I know what you're going to ask. My answer is I don't know.''I said, tickling Sora in an effort to stop him licking me.''The move just appeared in my head, and I knew it would work!''I said smiling at Sora.

''That's not my question.''I turned to Dexter, curious.''Wow, you're so cute when your ears do that! I mean, I wanted to ask, how did you do that?''He pointed to my tail.

''Well, it's actually...real.''I said softly. He walked over to me.''Wow, can i touch it?''He asked. I nodded slowly, and I willed my tail to move to him. He grasped it gently and started tickling it.''Hey Dexter, that's really ticklish! Could you stop please?''I asked, barely resisting the urge to giggle. He blushed and let go of the appendage. It drifted back to behind me.''Wow, it must be really cool to have a tail!''Dexter said, envious.

''More like annoying.''I grumbled.''Oh yeah, I almost forgot!''Dexter reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of notes.''Yours,''He said politely and passed them onto my hand.

''Dexter, this is too much.''I said, but Dexter cut me off.''Heck, my family's rich. This thousand dollars is my weekend bonus!''. I stared at him with renewed respect. He didn't look rich, but pulling a giant wad of notes from his pocket made me change my mind.''Just remember me if you still want to hang out with me sometime.''He blushed.''We could, go out on a date, you know?''

''Back off! She's mine!''Brock yelled protectively, stepping in between me and Dexter.''Excuse me Brock.''I was pissed.''Remember what I told you like a million times already?''. Brock looked confused for a moment, then went red-faced.''Oh right...''He excused himself from us, and went back to ash, crying in his arms.

''Thanks for the offer. But i'm a boy.''I said. Dexter did a double-take.''Are you serious?''I nodded. He sighed.''Never hurts to dream.''

My ear twitched.''What's that supposed to mean?''I demanded.

''Nothing!''He said quickly. I put the money in my bag, and thanked him. On the other side of the field, I could hear Ash and Brock whispering, thanks to my ears, ''He's too close! I wish i was him right now!''.

''Excuse me while I drill some information into my friends' brains.''I bowed one last time before walking in the opposite direction.

''I AM A BOY!''I yelled at Ash and Brock. They both cowered in front of me.''We were just kidding!''Ash laughed nervously. I sighed, and carried Sora onto my shoulder. Eevee was sleeping at one corner, and I gently shook her awake.''W-what?''She mumbled sleepily. I laughed at her softly, pretending to ignore Ash and Brock's looks of longing. I placed her on my shoulder and started walking.''Hey! Wait up!''Ash yelled,running towards me with Brock following closely behind.

* * *

''We've been walking for 3 hours.''Brock complained. I was surprised. Normally Ash did all the complaining. We stopped on the side of the road and Ash started taking his sleeping bags out.''Brock has a point. We need rest, anyway it's nighttime already.''I nodded thoughtfully, then went down and rested on my sleeping bed.

''Hey Eevee?''I whispered. She woke up,yawning.''Eevee, you free to talk?''She nodded, and suddenly Sora jumped next to me.''So am I!''He exclaimed. I looked around. Ash was trying to make a fire with stones...again, while Brock was busy setting up his tent.

''Eevee? Sora? I think this whole 'girl' thing is getting out of hand. You saw Dexter, he tried to ask me out on a date!''I protested, waving my hand at nowhere.

''Lucky guy...''Sora muttered. I glared at him.''See what I mean?''

''Glace, you're looking more and more pretty by the day!''Sora sounded like he wasn't kidding.''He's right.''Eevee added, ''You saw what your 'charm' could do!''

''True.''I sighed and lied down on my bag,looking at the Umbreon and Eevee rested on my stomach.''I don't know what to make of this 'girl' look! If only I was an actual girl...''I turned over, which made Sora and Eevee jump off me onto the grass.

''Good night everyone.''

* * *

I opened my eyes only to close them immediately, they were in too much pain from the bright sunlight. I turned around and slowly opened them. I yawned and stretched my body. Wait...Brock's tent seemed bigger.''Did they prank me?''I was curious. There was no way that tent looked so big. I yawned and tried to cover my mouth with my...paw?!_  
_

I panicked,and started to check my whole body. Tiny body, ears, tail, paws, four-legged. I had turned into a full Glaceon!''This is so embarrassing...''I thought as I realized that my clothes were gone. I looked at my paws. They had turned into three-fingered stubs, which were useful only for walking. As I dragged myself over my sleeping bag, I realized something more embarrassing and I looked down to confirm my worst fears.

''Oh no...''I cried. To put it nicely, I am now a GIRL.''WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!''I yelled, waking up Ash. He scrambled to his Pokeball, ready to throw it when he noticed me.''Wow! A Glaceon! Glace is gonna be so pissed when I capture it!''

''I AM GLACE!''I protested, but I figured that all Ash could comprehend was me saying my name. He threw out Pikachu which glared at me.''Pikachu i'm Glace don't you remember!''I pleaded him. His eyes flashed with realization, shock, confusion and happiness at the same time.''Glace i'm so glad you're a full Pokemon!''He rushed to me but I slapped him away with my tail.

''Snap out of it! I need you to tell Ash about this!''I yelled at Pikachu, which nodded and ran back to Ash.''What's the matter Pikachu?'' In a series of charades, Ash slowly began to understand. I felt very uncomfortable as I tried to sit down.''Why is it so hard!''I muttered.

''Sit like me!''Sora said suddenly, which scared me to death. I whirled round to him.''Sora! Don't scare me like that! Wait how did you know?''I questioned. Sora rolled his eyes.''You were screaming about it at the top of your lungs, and I heard about you turning into a girl.''Sora looked hopeful, but i ignore him. I focused on his position. He was sitting down with his back legs pointing outwards like a 'V' shape with his front paws right in front.

I tried to do it, but I always messed it up or got tangled with my tail. He sighed and helped me sit down, embarrassingly.''I don't get it Glace, how do you manage to get your tail here?''He protested, holding my left paw up with my tail tied around it.''I'm a magician?''I laughed nervously.

Finally, Sora helped me sit up right. It felt so comfortable, I was glad I finally knew how to sit down.''Mommy!''I turned around, and saw Eevee running at me. She rubbed herself on my body and purred.''Eevee, i'm Glace, not your mommy.''I said.

Eevee backed away, blushing slightly.''But it's okay if you want to hug me.''Eevee jumped onto me and went in between my front paws, lying down in between them. Sora tried hard not to laugh.

''Glace! I know everything! How do you feel!''Ash suddenly said, grabbing me with both of his hands. Eevee fell out of my paws.''I'm a girl Ash...''I whimpered. Ash was still looking at me confused. I pointed to a wandering girl a hundred meters away from us and I pointed to me.''Oh yeah Glace, you're a girl now!''Ash laughed. I lowered my head, and tears started seeping out of my eyelids. Ash suddenly saw his mistake and tried to comfort me.''It's fine Glace, you look like a girl anyway! I mean, at least you're a full pokemon! I mean-''I slapped him with my ear and he dropped me.

''How are you going to continue now Glace? I mean, you're not a human now!''Eevee asked.''I don't know...''I walked to the campfire and just lied down there, silently crying.

I felt a tap on my side. Sora was nudging me softly. I just let him do it, and after a while he lied down beside me. I tried to stop the streams of tears running down my face, but it was too much.''If you need a shoulder, I have one.''Sora said softly. I leaned toward his shoulder as I cried, tears covering my face. Eevee lied down next to was nudging my arm sympathetically.

''Thanks, Eevee. And you,Sora.''I looked at him gratefully. He blushed and said ''It was nothing!''. Ash sat down in front of me.''Glace, do you still want to follow me? I understand if you just want to return to Pallet town.''I shook my head, and jumped in his arms.''Hey Glace, stop it! You're so cute!''Ash laughed as I continued to lick his face.''Thanks for staying with me.''

''I'm staying for another reason...''I thought, looking back at Sora. He was trying to pack my sleeping bag, and Eevee was watching. He looked so cute when he messed up, and he always laughed when he failed. I sighed, and went to help him.

''Don't worry Glace! I'll always be here for you! Even if you are alone, I will protect you!''Sora said energetically. I teared up a little.''Sora...''

''Guys where's Glace?''I turned around, and saw Brock walking around the camp. We all looked at Ash, who sighed and stood up.

* * *

**Guess what's going to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7:My silver lining

**Before saving,i had 3913 words,and now i have 3685(exclusive of bolded words). Awesome! If there are some parts you don't understand you're free to pm me or smth.**

**Finally figured out why i keep missing some words...apparently you need a space after a . Why did i not figure this out earlier... but now i'm sure the story is error-free! Hopefully.**

* * *

''How do you feel?''Ash asked me. We were walking down the route to Saffron city,and Ash decided that we should take a break. Brock was out on a trip to collect water,leaving me alone with Ash and Sora and Eevee. Eevee was sleeping in her pokeball.

''It feels weird to be able to walk on four legs comfortably...''I commented,but i didn't expect Ash to understand. Sora just walked next to me and watched me,amused.

I tried taking a step forward,but i just tripped and fell. Sora quickly helped me up.''Thanks Sora!''I smiled at him. He blushed and lowered his head. I turned around to see Ash staring at me like i suddenly grew an extra head.

''What?''I asked. Ash said nothing,just stared at me,wide eyed.''Ash,you're scaring me!''I whimpered,running behind Sora for protection.

''Glace...I understood what you said!''Ash said. I peeked out from behind Sora.''Huh?''I was confused.

''Glace,you're talking english! Don't you realize it?''Ash gawked at me. I just shook my head,burying my face in Sora's side.

''Glace this is great! Now you can talk to us now!''Ash yelled in joy.''Great,another thing that makes me more of a freak.''I mumbled.

''Aw,come on! Don't say that!''He encouraged me. That just made me sadder. Sora rubbed his head on my fur affectionately.

''Sora,what are you doing?''I was scared by his sudden behaviour change. He stepped back suddenly,wide eyed.''S-sorry Glace,i just couldn't help it.''He looked at the ground.''It's just...you're so beautiful and cute!''He raised his head nervously.

''Don't remind me that i'm a girl.''I was still freaked out by my gender change,but i got used to it already. Brock suddenly came back,holding a few bottles of water.''Hey,what did i miss?''He asked enthusiastically,placing the water bottles in his bag.

''This.''I pointed to my throat. He did a double take,landed on his bum,then crawled over to me,finally staring at me from an inch away.''Woah,that's so cool! A pokemon that's able to talk! Where did you catch him Ash?''He turned to Ash.

''No i'm not a wild pokemon,you idiot.''I sighed.''I was Glace,but yesterday i turned into a full Glaceon and now i'm a girl.''I expected Brock to just laugh it away,but he stood up slowly.

''WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!''He started yelling at the air. Ash jumped up to restrain him,but he just continued.''I CAN FINALLY GET A GIRL AND YOU MAKE HER A POKEMON? WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?!''He stopped shouting and sat down,pushing his face into his knees.

''Brock,i can hear you...''I stared at him.''Oh!Um...forget what i said!''He blushed.

''Hey,Glace isn't some kind of toy for you!''Ash yelled.''She has feelings! Apologize!''He glared at Brock.

''Right! Um...sorry about that.''Brock gave me an apologizing look.''It's okay.''I murmured,before i sat down.

''What am i going to do...''Both of them glanced at me with looks of pity.''I don't want to spend my life as a pokemon...''

''Glace,if you really don't want to be a pokemon,i'm sure we can figure out a solution!''I turned around,and saw Sora and Eevee together.

''That's right Glace! If we search hard enough,i'm sure we can find a cure!''Eevee piped in.''Thanks guys...''I gave them my best looks of gratitude.

''Let's go. We've been resting here for too long.''Ash got up. Brock did the same,and i stood on all fours.''We're close to Saffron city.''

* * *

_2 hours later..._

''Is that a village?''I asked. Right in front of us was a weird collection of huts. The huts seemed to wind around the whole village,as if they just built a new house anywhere when they needed one. Down below,i could see a crowd of people gathered around a booth.

''Come on,let's check it out!''Ash yelled and ran straight for the crowd.

''Wow,that Glaceon is so pretty!''.''Where did you get it?''.''I'll trade my Far-fetch'd for that Glaceon!''.These were all the comments as we walked through the village center. I got scared,and jumped into Ash's arms.''Gl-glaceon!''I whimpered,too scared to make any complete sentences.

''I'm always here Glace.''Ash whispered into my ear. That relaxed me somewhat,and i snuggled on Ash's body. He started to scratch my ear.''Glaceon...''I mumbled as he continued to scratch me,sub-consciously curling into a sleeping position.

''Wow,that Glaceon is so cute! Can i pet it?''A boy ran up to us,dragging his father along. I gasped and dug myself into Ash's jacket.

''What's the matter?''The boy asked. Ash brought me out of his jacket. I was using my paws to close my eyes and kept whimpering ''G-glaceon!''.

''Glace is just scared. She's been through a lot.''Ash explained,putting me down on the floor. I was still covering my eyes with my paws.

''Don't be scared,Glaceon. Here,eat this!''The boy said,taking a packet of pokemon food and tearing open the cover. He crouched and waved it at me.

Even though i couldn't see it,i could still smell it. It smelled so good and fresh and flavorful. I slowly lifted my right paw,and saw a whole crowd of people watching us.''Glaceon!''I cried,and covered my eyes again. Ash sighed.

''It's going to be fine,Glaceon. Don't be scared of all the people around you! Just focus on me!''The boy encouraged. I did so,and all i noticed was the packet of pokemon food in his hand. I got up on all fours,and slowly inched towards him.

''Come on,Glaceon. You can do it!''He waved the pokemon food around. I crouched on all fours and slowly crawled over to him. I was still nervous of the people around me,but i forced myself to focus on the pokemon food. In time,i was a few centimeters from the boy's face.

''That's it Glaceon. Here! You earned it!''He grabbed some pokemon food from the bag and extended it to me. It looked like some of mixture of grains,seeds,meat and fish. The smell was irresistible by now,and my stomach was screaming at me to just eat it. I inched forward until i was over his hand and i took a very small lick of the food.

As i swallowed the food,my throat burst into a different assortment of flavors. I tasted all the flavors at once,going down my throat into my stomach.''Glaceon...''I mumbled contentedly,and everyone said ''Aww!''.

''Glaceon!''I panicked,and wanted to rush back to Ash. Unfortunately,he was too far away,so i ran into the boy and buried myself in his legs.''Glaceon!''I whimpered. The boy picked me up with his hands.''It's okay,Glaceon!Relax!''He placed me on his shoulder.

I rubbed his neck affectionately.''Wow,Glaceon,you're so soft and cute!''The boy said,then placed me down. He grabbed the packet of pokemon food and took out some food again.

This time,i wasn't nervous. I kept licking the food as it slid down my throat. _Pokemon are so lucky to eat these kinds of food. _I kept eating and eating as everyone laughed politely. I finished the food down,then jumped to him and licked his face.

''Hey stop it Glaceon! That tickles!''The boy laughed,attempting to shield his face from me. I just kept licking him,and my tail was wagging furiously.

Ash finally stepped in and tore me away from the boy.''Wow,you sure get along with Glace here!''He said,lifting me up.

''You're so lucky to own such a cute and nice pokemon,Ash!''The boy exclaimed. _Wait a minute,he doesn't own me! _I opened my mouth to speak,but Ash clamped it down.''Sure!''Ash said,then whispered to me ''You might not want to let them know you can talk,Glace.''. I closed my mouth and turned away,still ashamed that i was Ash's 'pokemon'. Sora walked to me and rubbed my neck. I did the same.

''Aww,that's so cute!''The villagers said. I didn't care. Just being here with Sora made me calm and collected.

''Okay,that's officially weirding me out.''Brock said. Ash came in and separated us.

''Time to go,''Ash said,but a villager stepped forward.''Would you like to join us for our Eevee contest?''That got Ash's attention.

''Eevee contest?''Ash asked. The villager nodded.''This forest is full of Eevees. Every year we hold a competition to see who can catch the cutest Eevee! The winner of the competition gets a year's supply of pokemon food.''

My ears perked up immediately. I turned to ash and jumped up and down,yelling ''Glaceon!'' at the top of my lungs. Ash caught me mid air.''Woah Glace,i know you like pokemon food,but you gotta calm down!''. I couldn't. Just thinking of all that pokemon food made me wag my tail.

''Okay,okay!If you really want it,sure!''Ash said. I jumped for joy and started licking him.''Glace!You're going to drown me!''Ash yelled. Brock and Sora laughed at us,until i stepped away from Ash.

* * *

''The rules are simple!''The boy from just now said.''We get 20 minutes to catch the cutest Eevee! We can only use forest balls!''He said,showing us pokeballs that were green instead of red and white.

''That simple?''Ash scratched his head. The boy just nodded.''Quick,it's almost time to start!''He rushed to the forest.

''Come on,let's go!''Ash beckoned me and Brock. Sora stood next to me.''If you still can't walk,i'm here!''He said softly. I gave him a small lick on his cheeks. He looked stunned,then lovesick,then he fainted.''My hero.''I mumbled. I rushed of to meet Ash.

''Ash,the forest is scary!''I said,quickly looking left and right. It was teeming with wildlife,but i noticed nearly all of them were staring at me.''They're looking at me...''I whispered,jumping into Ash's arms. Pikachu was on his shoulder,so there's no conflict.

''Maybe we can use that to our advantage!''Brock said. I looked at him curiously.''Don't look at me like that please,it gives me an insane urge to hug you...''Brock murmured.

''You said something about an advantage?''.''Oh yeah!''He said. He took me from Ash's hands and scratched my chin. This time,i couldn't resist.''Glaceon!''I said,as he continued to scratch my weak spot.

''Brock!''Ash exclaimed.''Right!''He stopped scratching,which was a relief. Any more,and i would have fainted.''Glace,try to call out to all the male Eevees!''

''That's you're advantage?''I questioned.''Think about it! You're so cute the Eevee's wouldn't be able to resist your charm! Just pick out the cutest from then on!''He looked at me eagerly.

''Um...okay?''I still wasn't sure,but it was worth a shot. I jumped out from Brock's hands and onto the floor.''Hey Eevees!''I yelled,still unsure this was going to work.''I-i'm looking for...a mate.''Brock looked devastated while Ash was trying hard not to laugh.

''W-who thinks they are the cutest,can be my m-m-mate!''I spit the last part out,still not believing i was doing this. Nothing happened.

''See Brock,i told you this wouldn't work! Now i've just embarrassed myself!''I said,blushing furiously. Suddenly,hundreds of Eevees began to fill up the forest.

''She's mine!''.''No,she's mine!''. I heard all the Eevees fighting each other. It was like some kind of desperation war,as if the prize was a million dollars,not some kind of mate.

''Guys,i think Glace overdid it.''Ash muttered. _You're a genius,Sherlock.''_How are we going to choose?''Brock scratched his head,watching the battle ensue. They looked at me.

''What?''I said defensively.''I don't know how to choose!''. I ducked as an Eevee went sailing above my head. The latter got up and went back in the fight.

This was getting out of hand.''Stop!''I yelled. All the Eevees stopped and fixed their attention onto me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.''Erm...well...i would like you all to line up! Please?''I pleaded them. They instantly lined up from left to right.

''Wow,they're like soldiers!''Brock commented.''Okay Ash,go find the cutest one!''Ash nodded and started walking through the lines of Eevees. He stopped and picked one up.''What about this one!''He asked.

The Eevee had a clean coat and the cutest eyes.''Okay Ash,now let's go!''I said,nervous of the rows of eyes staring at me. It kind of reminded me when i first stepped into Pewter city. Ash took out a forest ball and touched the Eevee with it. The ball captured Eevee and blinked for a few times before it was still.

I sprinted back to the village,with Ash and Brock running after me. I just ran all the way,only stopping to see Sora slumped against a wall. He was mumbling about Sora and Glace being on a tree,but when he saw me,he instantly blushed and stopped.''Oh hi Glace,i didn't notice you there...''

''Hi.''I was still staring at him.''You okay Sora?You look pale.''I edged closer,but Sora moved back,only to be stopped by the wall.''No,it's fine!''He pleaded,but i was still unsure.

''You sure Sora?''I was an inch away from his nose now. He looked like he was about to pass out.''What's wrong Sora?I can help you!Just tell me!''I said enthusiastically,licking his nose. His eyes widened impossibly large,then he fainted.

I was about to wake him up when Ash burst through the forest,with Brock.''We made it in time!''He yelled. He spotted me,then rushed to grab me. He started hugging me.''Thanks,Glace!''

''You're welcome?''. Suddenly,a horn blasted,indicating the end of the competition.''With this Eevee,i'm sure to win!''Ash exclaimed.

The adjudicators all measured the Eevees,finally looking at Ash's. They whispered in a group,then turned around. The leader stepped forward.

''By a consensus,the winner of the Eevee competition is Ash Ketchum!''He announced.''Yes!''Ash jumped in the air. Everyone in the village cheered for Ash.

The leader presented them with a trophy and a huge pile of pokemon food. My mouth watered at the sight of them. I jumped to Ash and started licking him.''Hey Glace,it was no big deal!''He laughed.

In the corner of my eye,i spotted Sora. He was watching us from the edge of the crowd. I jumped down from Ash and ran to him.''Come on,let's eat! We have a year's supply of pokemon food!''I exclaimed,pushing him along. He seemed to enjoy my touch,deliberately slowing down so i had to push him more.

Ash and Brock ran to us.''Come on,let's go! The Saffron badge won't earn by itself!''He said,picking me and Sora up.''And look!''He showed me the forest ball.''They said i could keep Eevee! Isn't that great!''

Sora growled silently. I nudged him,and he turned to me.''Don't worry Sora! You'll always be number one in my heart!''I exclaimed. He blushed and moved closer to me. Suddenly,i felt a lot of pain in my rear.

''OW!''I screamed,jumping off Ash and looking behind me. I saw the Eevee that Ash caught had latched itself onto my tail,painfully.''Let go! Let go! It hurts!''I whimpered,but the Eevee didn't comply. I ran in circles around Ash as the Eevee bit deeper into my tail.''Ash! Brock! Help!''I cried. I felt that part of my tail was about to fall off. Ash quickly grabbed the Eevee and Brock grabbed me. He tried pulling the Eevee away,but it just caused more pain.

''Ouch!''I screamed. Suddenly,Sora jumped from Ash's shoulder and tackled the Eevee. Luckily,it let go,or my tail would have been pulled off. The Eevee bounced off a tree,and Sora was standing in front of me protectively.''Hey stop that!''He yelled._But he stopped already..._

The Eevee started to get up. It stared at my tail,then its eyes went to me.''Oh! I'm sorry! I thought that your tail was an ice cream!''It said,laughing nervously. It sounded like a boy.

''How could you mistake ice cream for my tail...''I whimpered as i examined the poor appendage. It had deep puncture marks on it,and it was slowly bleeding.''Ow...''I cried. Sora ran to me and started to lick my tail. It hurt when his tongue rubbed over the marks,but the pain slightly reduced.

''Glace! Are you okay?''Ash ran to me,fumbling in his bag.''Found it!''He took out a potion and sprayed it on my tail. It stung,even worse than last time. I almost screamed. But eventually,the pain subsided,and i was able to move my tail without too much pain.''It doesn't hurt as bad. Thanks Ash,and Sora.''I turned to him. He was still trying to lick my tail.''Sora? It's already healing,you don't need to keep licking.''I said.

''I'm really sorry about it!''The Eevee tried to apologize,but Sora cut in.''How can you still say sorry!You bit her tail!''He growled. I tried to stand up,but my tail was still in too much pain.''Sora,it's fine. Forgive and forget.''I turned to me.''But...but,''He began.''Everyone deserves a second chance Sora.'' He nodded at this and sat down next to me.

''I'm really sorry about it! I really am!''The Eevee rushed to me.''It's fine,Eevee.''Although my tail was not fine.''How could you mistake my tail for ice cream again?''I was curious about that.

''I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in days!''The Eevee explained. I nodded.''Understandable. I would do the same thing if i was starving for days.''.

''Biting a pokemon's tail?''Sora asked.''What? No! I mean hallucinating.''I said. I gestured to my bag. Luckily,Ash got the picture. He rummaged in it and gave me a packet of pokemon food,tearing out the cover first. I pushed it towards the Eevee,as far as my tail would let me.

''Here,it's yours!''I said. The Eevee's eyes brightened up.''Really?''He asked enthusiastically. I yelled ''Thanks!'' and began to chomp on the packet's contents. When he had finished eating,he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

''Eevee,your face is dirty. Here,''I said,licking some pokemon food from his nose. He blushed,and turned away.''Thanks,i never had anyone take care of me before.''. Beside me,i could feel the heat from Sora's rings,as if he was angry,or jealous.

''You never had anyone take care of you before?''I asked. Eevee just shook his head.''I had to forage for food myself when i was born. As young as i could remember i had to fight other Eevees for food. In fact,if you didn't feed me,i would have died here in this forest. And no one would have cared.''A tear slid down from his eye. I licked it away,pitying the cute Eevee in front of me. Sora was really getting hot now,his heat was unbearable.''Sora,you're cooking me.''I said.

''Oh! Sorry about that.''Sora said. His rings stopped glowing,and i felt more comfortable now. Ash and Brock were staring at us,only understanding what i said.

''Sora,is there a way for me to speak to pokemon without using english?''I asked. Sora nodded.''Just say your name,but think of the words you want to say as you are saying it!''

''That's actually pretty smart.''I commented. I tried to say ''Glaceon!'' while i was thinking ''_Can you hear me?'._

Eevee and Sora nodded.''Wow,that's a cool thing to do!''I said in pokespeak.

Now Ash and Brock were confused. I laughed silently and asked Eevee in pokespeak ''Do you have a name?''.

''My name is Eevee!'' The Eevee replied.''You can't be called Eevee, i'll confuse you with my Eevee!''I protested,but before i realized i had made a mistake,Eevee asked ''Your Eevee ?Did you have babies? That is so cute!''. Sora surprised me more by saying ''I wish...''

''No! I did not have babies!''I exclaimed. ''Then why did you say 'my Eevee' ?''He questioned me.''I meant my trainer's Eevee!''I said quickly.''And why did you say 'I wish',Sora?''I asked him. Sora just looked shocked.''I..um...uh!''He mumbled. _I'll never get an answer out of him like this._

''It's really obvious!''Eevee piped in.''Sora really likes-''

''I think you should be called Leafy!''I interjected before Eevee spilled out Sora's secret. _He'll tell me when he's ready. _Eevee looked at the sky,like he was thinking hard. Sora looked relieved.

''Leafy...i like that!''Leafy exclaimed.''Thanks for giving me a name,a home,new friends,and a big brother!''He exclaimed,jumping onto Sora. Sora blushed and licked Leafy's face clean of pokemon food.

I stood up,but immediately sat down.''Ow...it still hurts.''I mumbled,looking at my tail. The puncture marks had healed,but they still hurt.''Stop complaining about it Glace,''Sora said. ''Would you like to feel how my tail feels?''I challenged him. He instantly backed off,head lowered.

''Ash...my tail still hurts. Could you help carry me until it's better? Please?''I pleaded Ash. He smiled and picked me up,careful not to touch my tail.''You can rest here as long as you want,Glace!''He laid me on his shoulder so it looked like Ash was helping me burp. I didn't mind. I watched Sora and Leafy walk behind me as Ash and Brock started walking to Saffron city.

''I wish i was on his shoulder too...''Sora mumbled. Leafy immediately jumped behind him. ''Would you like me to help?''Leafy asked. ''No!''

I sighed. _Siblings do fight after all..._


	8. Chapter 8:I'm a guardian?

**Major brainstorm in my head yesterday :/ Time to turn it into words!  
What did you think of this chapter? Review please!**

* * *

''Leafy? Seriously?''Eevee asked. We were taking a pit stop next to a river we discovered. Ash wanted to continue,but I argued that we would probably fall over each other this time of day. Now we were resting next to a campfire that still unnerved me,and Ash and Brock were looking for something to eat.

''Is it worse than Eevee?''I retorted.''Yep!''. Eevee smiled proudly,like she had came up with it herself. Sora chuckled and walked over to us,with Leafy on his head. He sat down next to me and Leafy jumped in front of Eevee.

''Eevee is the best name for a Pokemon! Unlike being called a leaf,''Eevee smirked.''Well at least mine is original!''Leafy protested.

While they were squabbling over names,a thought entered my mind.''Hey Sora,how did you get your name?''I asked him. He looked away.''You wouldn't believe me if i told you.''He whispered.

''Trust me,i've been through enough to believe anything now.''I sighed.

''Forget it.''. Before i could ask him more,Ash and Brock came back,carrying a bag of mushrooms.''Brock,are you sure they're all safe?''I asked.

''I'm sure i'm sure!''Brock exclaimed,raising the bag proudly. A red mushroom dropped out.

''I'm eating the Pokemon food.''I said,walking over to my bag. All the pokemon followed suit,and even Ash was tempted. But Sora was just lying next to my sleeping bag,resting.

After the meal,all of us went to sleep. Or,at least tried to. I couldn't sleep because of what Sora said. _You wouldn't believe me if I told you._

Suddenly,Sora began mumbling.''Dash...Pulse. Where are you? Tom...Tom. Don't leave me!'

I wanted to wake him up,but i decided to let him continue.''Luna...Luna. Where are you,Luna...I miss you so much. We were made for each other...'' A single tear slid out of his eyelids.

''Luna...who is Luna?''I wondered. Sora kept shifting around,mumbling something about a rocket and a virus.

''Aeon...you told me...you told me she was safe! Please...keep them safe.''Sora was really beginning to scare me. I really wanted to nudge him awake,but i wanted to find out more.

''NO!''Sora yelled,instantly waking up and bumping into my nose.

''Ow.''I complained,rubbing the sore spot.''Sorry about that...bad dream.''He said,looking away from me.

''You and I know full well that isn't a bad dream.''I said,inching closer to him. He didn't deny it,just sighed.

''I...have a secret. Something i've been holding for a year.''I waited for him to continue.

''A year ago...i was injected by some kind of virus that was slowly turning me into an Umbreon. When i first discovered i had Umbreon ears and a tail,i rushed to Professor Oak.''That name sounded familiar.''The renowned scientist of Pallet Town?''I guessed.

Sora nodded.''If anyone can help me,it's Professor Oak. At least,that's what i thought. He told me that i had to leave Pallet Town because of...bad people chasing me. Tom and Luna went along with me and tried to help me...but i lost them.''

''They...died?''Sora shook his head.''No,I lost them when i had fully changed into an Umbreon. One day,I just...grew fur all over my body. And Team Rocket suddenly appeared. I tried everything to save them,and i managed to divert their attention to me. But when i tried to find them...they weren't there.''

''I'm so sorry.''Sora just looked sad and pitiful now,not like the energetic and cute Umbreon he was.''So that's why you knew how to talk like a Pokemon.''He nodded.

''Thanks. Without your help who knows how long i would take to realize how to Pokespeak.''Sora smiled at me,then went back to looking at the ground.

''So...who's Luna? And Aeon and Dash and Pulse?''I wanted to know.

''Dash and Pulse are Plusle. I met them when i just started my journey. They have been with me through think and thin. I can't imagine how they're faring now...''

''And...Aeon is kind of like my split personality,my pokemon side. He appeared when the virus began to change my body,and has been trying to find a cure ever since. He told me he used Future Sight and said that Tom and the rest were okay.''

''And...Luna?''Sora didn't speak for a long while.

''Luna...was my lover. She was the Eevee of my dreams...until i lost her.''Sora started tearing up.

I licked away the tears.''Don't worry,i'll always be here to help you. I'm sure we can find Tom and the rest!''

''Really?!''Sora jumped. I nodded,and Sora started rubbing his head on my neck.

We sat together near the campfire,which was thankfully nearly empty of fuel. I thought about Sora,and his life. _He has such a sad past...I have to find Luna. It's the least i can do to help him. But...what if he chooses Luna instead of me..._

These thoughts plagued my mind for the best part of a minute. Finally,Sora nudged me to get my attention.

''What about you? I've told you my story,how about you tell yours? And how you got that tail?''He asked.

''I can explain it in a single sentence.''Sora stared at me in amazement.''I don't know.''

''Glace! It's not funny!''Sora snapped.''I'm serious. I've had these ears and tail ever since i was born. My mom always used to tell me i was special and born for great things. Now they just seemed like encouragement cause all the kids at my village used to treat me like a freak. The only friend i had there was Ash.''I said,looking at the latter. He was curled up with Pikachu sleeping on his shoulder.

''Must be rough,living in a world where nearly everyone thinks you're a freak.''Sora said. I just nodded slightly.

''Sometimes...i wish i know why i was born with these. Why i have them since i was born. And why i'm now a full Glaceon.''I said,looking at my whole body.

''Seems like the Fates have played a cruel trick on us.''Sora chuckled. I just stared at him.''Sorry,movie reference.''

''Wow...you actually watched a movie?''I asked in amazement. He nodded.''Once. But it was really great! The screen was huge and I sat in the front seat and it was really cool and my dad...my dad brought me popcorn.''He whispered,ears drooping.

''My dad...he was an apprentice to Professor Oak. He tried to save the pokemon from team Rocket,but he was killed in the battle. I lost both of my parents on my birthday.''He started tearing up again.

''Sora,please don't cry. Your tears are really salty!''I complained,licking his face clean from tears again. Sora laughed quietly. He moved back his head,and i saw a glimpse of a necklace.

''Hey,what's that?''I asked,pointing to the object. Sora took a look at it and lowered his head so the necklace fell to the floor.''This was what my dad wanted to give me. It was my mother's.''I got ready to lick his face again,but he restrained himself.

I studied the necklace. It looked like a star with a dark stone on it being pierced by two claw-like things,so it looked like the star was a sword-rest for the claws.''It's very pretty.''I said.

Sora nodded.''I want you to have it.''I stared at him,shocked.''But Sora,it was your mother's! I can't take something so precious!''

Sora shook his head.''You're worth more to me than any necklace,Glace.''I was still shocked from the offer,but i managed to hear him.

''Sora...''. He gently closed my mouth,then picked up the necklace with his teeth. The dark stone on the star was reflecting the moonlight,shining brightly.

He walked to me and gestured me to lower my head. I did so,and i felt the cold sensation of metal touching my skin. He let go of the necklace,and it swing to my neck.

''Sora,that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me.''I said,looking at the necklace. It was still shining brighter and brighter,as if it was glowing.

''Sora...is this necklace supposed to glow?''I was getting nervous. He took one look at the necklace,then his eyes widened.''No...they're not!''

I yelped as the light now traveled to my whole body,making me look like a christmas ornament. Ash yawned,rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked at me and quickly said ''Pikachu! Stop thundershocking Glace!''

''That's not Pikachu...''I watched in fear and amazement as the glow kept getting brighter and brighter,until it was unbearable. I closed my eyes as the light engulfed me. The necklace was getting really hot now.

Suddenly,the light around me exploded,making some light wave that resonated around the forest. Everyone was pushed back and fainted. I peeked open my eyes and took a look around. The trees were completely flattened,and the tents and sleeping bags were sprawled all over the floor,making a vague circle around me. But what surprised me most was how small the trees looked._ Could it be?_

I looked down,and saw my hybrid human body!''YESSSSSS!''I screamed,jumping in the air. Ash was the first to wake up. He glanced at me,then immediately fainted.

''Ash?''I looked down again,and realized that i was stark naked. _Oh my..._

I quickly rushed to my bag.''There's gotta be some clothes in here...Aha!''I yelled triumphantly,brandishing a set of clothes. I rushed off into the forest and got dressed. Making sure that my tail was comfortable,i walked back to the camp,where everyone was beginning to wake up.

''Guys! I'm back!''I yelled. They didn't reply,just stared at something above my head.

''What?''I asked,looking up. What i saw was completely undescribable.

I was looking at a star shaped sword sheath that was polished and shining so much,my eyes hurt. The sheath had two openings,and two swords were shafted in them. _Hey,this looks exactly like the necklace! _

''Wow...''I said in amazement. I grabbed them from the air,and it dropped onto my head. The sheath clattered onto the floor.

''Ouch...''I rubbed my head,feeling the bump where the sheath made contact. I looked at the object on the floor more closely. It had straps on it,and one side was carved out and looked like a human.

''It looks like it can go on my back!''I said. I picked it up and slung it across my shoulders. My other hand caught the other strap,and i brought them together. The sheath fit perfectly onto my back,it was almost like it was made for me.

''Glace...what just happened?''Sora asked,still shocked from the whole experience. Eevee and Leafy were behind Ash and Pikachu,trembling. Leafy looked like he was begging me while Eevee peeked out from behind Pikachu,looking at me in amazement.

''I don't know Sora...i think that there was something in the necklace that did something and turned me back...or something.''I said.

''Well at any rate,i'm glad that you're a human now!''Sora said. He didn't seem glad,he just seemed sad and disappointed.

I wanted to talk to him,but he twitched his ear.''We've got company!''He warned. Suddenly,waves of people started jumping out of the bushes and out of the trees. We were surrounded!

I noticed they were all wearing jackets with an 'R' symbol on them. One of them stepped forward. He was wearing a biker shirt and pants,which would have been scary if not for the jacket.

''We don't want any harm. Just give me the Umbreon,and we'll let you walk away.''The biker smirked,like he knew we had no choice.

''No.''

''Excuse me?''The biker asked. I was getting really angry now.''Why do you have to keep chasing Sora! Why! Is it enough he's gone through so much!''I demanded,taking a step forward. My body was glowing slightly,but i didn't care.

''Hey,you have Glaceon ears and a tail...hmm. Bert! You gave anyone a Glaceon virus?''He called out. A small scruffy man walked over to him,holding a thick book.''N-no,Daimon!''

''Just as well.''Daimon scratched his beard.''All right,we'll take the Glaceon boy too!''

I couldn't believe this.''You're going to kidnap us in broad daylight?!''I demanded,i was now glowing more brightly.

''If you don't want to settle this the easy way,we'll just have to go with the fun way!''He said.''Attack!''

All the team Rocket grunts started moving on us,but i was just done. I was done with Sora being pitiful. I was done with Team Rocket trying to mess up his life. I stepped forward again,and unsheathed my swords.

''What are you going to do,fight us all at once?''Daimon mocked. I smiled.''That's what i was going to do.''

My swords started to glow blue. Daimon didn't notice it until it was lighting my face blue.''Everyone,retreat!''He exclaimed.

_Too late._ I roared and swung around,holding my swords outstretched. An arc of blue energy began to emit from the swords' tips. The Team Rocket grunts tried to escape,but when the blue arc touched them,they instantly turned to ice. I watched in fury and horror as every single one of the team Rocket grunts turn into an icicle,including Daimon.

I suddenly felt tired and fell to the floor.''Glace!''Sora yelled. Ash lifted me up on his hands and Brock took out a water bottle. He pressed the cover into my mouth and i slowly drank the water,until it was empty.

''What was that? How did you do that?''Ash asked in amazement.''Hopefully,i don't have to do that again.''I said. I was completely tuckered out,so much that i couldn't even move my body.

''You...you're the guardian!''Sora and i turned our head to see Eevee staring at us in shock.

''Explain.''Sora's eyes narrowed.''Can we get out of here first?''I mumbled weakly. Brock nodded and lifted me onto his back. We rushed through the forest,jumping over the logs and dodging the twigs and leaves. We burst through a clearing and Brock put me down on the soft grass.

''You okay?''Ash asked. _I'm having a migraine right now. I'm sure i'm fine._

Eevee and Leafy burst through the foliage too. Leafy staggered over to me and lied on my chest. Eevee just stood in front of us and looked at the ground.

''Alright,now we're safe. Explain. Now.''Sora demanded.

Eevee took a deep breath.''You see...''She began.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or The phases of change in any way or shape. All rights belong to their owners respectively and this is not some kind of epilogue for The Phases of Change. This is merely A fanfiction of THE fanfiction The Phases of Change. I repeat,this is NOT an epilogue or some kind of bonus chapter of The Phases of Change. Clear?**


	9. Chapter 9:My true power

**Last day of the holidays...*sigh* I probably won't be able to publish stories as much as before,but i'll try to add a new chapter every 2-3 days.**

**Really hope you still like,enjoy the new chapter :P**

* * *

''So...I'm this guardian thing that is supposed to like,maintain the balance between the Pokemon world and the human world?''I glanced at the swords on my lap. They glistened in the morning sun,but other than that they just looked ordinary.

''Yep!''Eevee exclaimed.

''And you didn't want to tell me until you're sure?''

''Yep!''

''And these swords are supposed to like,symbolize both of these worlds?''

''Yep!''

''Is 'Yep' your only response?''I sighed.

''Nope!''

''Good. I couldn't take another yep.''Sora said. He was sitting directly opposite of me. Whenever i tried to move to him,he always moved the other way.  
''And Glace is like,supposed to be super powerful?''

''Of course!''Eevee said. I was honestly expecting another 'Yep!'

''But remember the Team Rocket incident yesterday? I nearly blacked out doing...what i was doing!''I protested. Come to think of it,I did black out sometime last night.

''You froze everyone of those goons!''Ash protested. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and said ''That's right!''

I heard something ruffle behind me,and I turned around. Leafy was hiding behind a group of tall grass,backing away quickly when I saw him.

''Leafy?''I extended a hand to him,but he just retreated further away,his eyes full of fear and confusion.

''Glace,he's scared of you.''Brock said. We all turned to him.

''How many of you have seen a human turn into a Pokemon,then back to a human? Leafy has never seen this before in his life. I can imagine how confused and scared he is now. Befriending a Pokemon to find that she is actually a part Glaceon boy?''He said.

''No wonder he's so scared now.''I glanced at the crouching Eevee.

''And remember when he bit you?''Brock asked.''I'll never forget it...''I sighed. My tail sub-consciously moved closer to my body.

''Leafy must think that he's the reason you're now part human.''I cringed slightly at the phrase 'part human'.

''Brock,you should get a job as a psychiatrist.''

Leafy was still staring at us.''It's okay,don't be scared!''I pleaded,extending my hand again,which was now full of Pokemon food.

The Eevee quickly backed off to the edge of the clearing.''He'll return to you when he gets over this shock. Don't worry about it!''

I was pretty worried.''I can't even befriend an Eevee. Some guardian I am.'' My ears drooped slightly.

''Don't say that!''Eevee snapped.''You shouldn't give up because of what other Pokemon think! You have to believe in yourself! I do.''

''So do I''Ash joined.''And me!''Brock joined in.

''We're all in this together.''Sora nodded.

I was touched,but I noticed else about the matter.''Ash,Brock.''I said in Pokespeak.

''What?''They both said.

''I just talked in Pokemon speech. You guys didn't notice that?''I asked incredulously.

They shook their heads.''Wow,Glace you must have this aura thing that makes you able to balance the sonic wavelengths of Pokemon and human speech at close proximity!''Eevee said.

''I heard nothing after the aura part.''Eevee tumbled to the ground.

''She means you are able to make people and Pokemon alike understand each other if they are close to you.''I could tell Sora wanted to facepalm.

''That's so cool!''Ash exclaimed. He grabbed Pikachu and brought him in front of his chest.

''Can you really understand me?''Ash's eyes shone like diamonds.

''Is he really my trainer?''Pikachu whispered to me.

''Wow! He really understands me!''Ash yelled,squeezing the life out of Pikachu.

''Back to the topic!''Sora yelled. Everyone turned to him.''Please?''He asked softly.

''Right.''I brought the two swords in the center of the group. They clattered on the ground,and looked completely ordinary,except for the handles. They both had a diamond shaped indentation in the middle of both handles.

''It looks like twin longswords.''Eevee muttered.''But they looked so heavy,it looks like it is impossible to be able to fight with them effectively!''

''Are they that heavy?''I picked up one of them.''I can barely feel the weight! It's like holding a feather!''I exclaimed.

''Ash,try holding the sword.''Eevee instructed. Ash took the other blade and stood up. But the sword wouldn't budge. He grabbed the handle with two hands now and tried pulling as hard as he can.

''This is like lifting an Onyx!''Ash was out of breath now. He let go of the handle and slumped down.

I picked the sword on the ground.''Ash,you've been missing out on your spinach!''I teased him,picking up the sword easily.

''Hey,this reminds me of the tale of Sir Arthur!''Brock exclaimed.''What?''

''Long story short,there was a magic sword stuck in a rock. Legend has it that the person that frees the sword from the stone will be king of Britain. Thousands of people tried their luck,but the sword wouldn't budge. Until,Arthur came. He was a small boy that wanted to try his luck on the sword and sure enough,the sword pulled free from the rock. But the lords wouldn't accept a small boy being the king of Britain and they rebelled. So Arthur used the sword to fight the rebels and he won.''Brock said.

''That was the shortest story i have ever heard.''Ash mumbled.

''Nothing is shorter than Brock's list of girlfriends!''Sora exclaimed. We all laughed at that while Brock went red-faced and started searching his bag,probably trying to find his diary.

''So you're saying...I'm like this Arthur guy?''I asked.''Yep!''Eevee exclaimed.

Ahh...I knew she would say that. The swords looked more majestic now,as if they knew that I was the one true king or something.

''Ouch!''Eevee exclaimed.''What happened!''I rushed to Eevee's side.

''Nothing really,just stepped on a piece of glass.''Eevee mumbled.

''Let me see.''Eevee turned over her paw and i saw that a shard of glass was embedded in the foot.

''I'll have to pull it out. I'll give you a countdown. Ready in three seconds?''Eevee nodded.

''Three.''

''Two.''

I pulled it out. Eevee yelled in alarm as she jumped back,her injured paw suspended in the air.''You said on three!''She accused me.

''It would be more painful.''I grabbed her paw gently and turned it over. The base was bleeding profusely,and started leaking to the floor.

''This is really bad. We have to find a Pokemon Center!''I said. Ash just shook his head.''Look.''He pointed to her paw.

I looked too,and saw that the bleeding had stopped to a minimum. I grabbed some paper from my bag and wiped away the stains. When it was clean enough,I looked and saw that the cut was slowly closing up. It was like the cut was a zipper,and someone was closing it up! The cut disappeared with nothing but a spot of blood to prove it was there in the first place.

''Did you just see that?''I asked Ash and Brock. They nodded slowly.''Glace,that's one amazing ability you have!''Eevee said.

''I didn't even know what I did!''Eevee licked away the bloodstain.

''Glace,you don't get it,do you?''Sora asked. I shook my head.

He sighed.''Your 'aura',as Eevee calls it,could very well speed up recovery in Pokemon and maybe humans too!''He explained.

''Wow Glace! That is one cool aura you have!''Ash said.

''I guess it is.''I looked at the smiling Eevee in my arms. A little bit of cleaning,and I could almost imagine that the cut never happened!

''Thanks!''Eevee smiled. I caressed her in my arms.''But I've really had enough of all these interruptions! Let's go back to the swords!''

We crouched around the twin blades.''Look at these imprints.''I said,pointing to the diamond shaped indentations.''What could they mean?''

I grabbed the sword sheathes lying on the floor.''Maybe there's something we missed?''I turned them upside down and started shaking them. Suddenly,the sheathes started to glow. They expanded and morphed into a belt,with the sheathes on opposite ends.

''A belt. Well at least now i don't need to carry them on my back!''I took a closer look. The belt seemed to be just one long length of leather locked by a simple buckle. I unlocked the belt and it opened.

''Here goes nothing.''I strapped them around my waist.''Hey,they fit perfectly!''I exclaimed,turning around to see my new accessory.

''You look like a ninja,Glace!''Ash laughed. Brock just blushed and muttered ''My love is a sword master! I can't compete with her,I need to be a master breeder to impress her!''

I wanted to protest,but an idea popped up in my head.''That's right Brock! I'll never take notice of you unless you become a master breeder!''I exclaimed,pointing to Brock's heart. He staggered back,as if he was hit by an arrow,then fainted.

''Was that too much?''All the Pokemon nodded. Ash just laughed.''He deserved it for moving in on my girlfrie-I mean friend!''He blushed furiously.

''Is it too late to want to be a Glaceon again?''I sighed.''Yep!''Eevee yelled.

A voice pierced through the clearing.''Help!''I turned around and saw the same guys from earlier. They were holding a net with Leafy inside.

''Hey! That's my Eevee! Let him go!''I yelled.

''Not so fast!''The woman exclaimed. They did some kind of dance,then started rambling.

''Jessie!''

''James!''

''Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!''

''Surrender now or-''

My swords started glowing again. I raised my hands,and like iron to a magnet,the swords started flying to me. I grabbed them and raised them at Team Rocket.''Last chance before I freeze you!''I warned.

Eevee jumped to my shoulder.''Are you sure you know how to do that?''I shook my head slightly.''We're doomed.''

But apparently,that was enough to scare team Rocket.''You! You're the boy that froze 50 team Rocket members in their tracks!''James exclaimed.

''Oh no! Please don't freeze us!''Jessie pleaded,and started to bow to me. James let go of the net and started doing the same. Leafy jumped out of the net and ran past Team Rocket onto my chest.

''Glace! They're scary! I was watching you guys and I wanted to join in but they caught me in a net and made me recite that ugly pledge! Please don't make me do that again!''Leafy cried,burying his face in my chest. I dropped the swords and started patting him down.

''Don't worry! I'll promise you i'll take good care of you!''I said. Leafy was too busy enjoying my pats and I gave him to Brock.''Hold him for me.''

Brock took the Eevee with tears in his eyes.''I will protect it with all my life!''He saluted me.''You do that.''I turned to the Team Rocket members.

They were still bowing down,but I noticed something.''Hey,where's your Meowth?''I asked. James crawled forward and his head touched the ground.

''We were walking along the woods when a Pidgey stole our Meowth! We tried to find him but we couldn't! So we also tried to replace him.''He squirmed in his position.

''Glace,these guys deserve everything!''Ash stepped forward,but I stopped him.''Two wrongs don't make a right,Ash.''I walked over to them and somehow,I could faintly see the traces of Meowth on them. It looked like a shadow of Meowth that was purple. I looked around the clearing and saw a faint silhouette of a Meowth on the other side of the clearing. And it was purple.

''You're Meowth's over there.''I pointed with my sword.''Now go find him.''

''Thank you for your benovalance and wisdom!''James and Jessie bowed lower.

''It's benevolence,actually. Now go find your Pokemon.''The two team Rocket members bowed one last time before scurrying off to the forest.

''Glace,that was a very kind thing to do!''Eevee jumped onto my shoulder.''How did you know their Pokemon was there?''

''I kind of like,saw a shadow of their Meowth,and I looked around and saw a shadow on the other side of the forest too!''I said,rubbing my eyes.

''Ahh!''Sora yelled. I quickly turned around. He was writhing on the floor,turning left and right.

''Sora! What's wrong!''I quickly ran to him.

''My...last...change. I'll be a fu...a...full Pokemon after this!''Sora said with a lot of effort. He was lying still,but he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

''Glace...when I change...my memories...will be gone.''He whispered.''But...seeing you...was the best thing of my life.''

''Shh...conserve your energy.''I put a finger to his lips,but he moved his head away.''Glace...I love you. I just wanted you to be a full Glaceon when I finally...change!''He coughed.''But i'll be fine with you in human form!''

I could feel his memories being forced away,replaced by simple Pokemon instincts. He was slowly forgetting all that he is,forgetting his family,his friends...and me.

''I won't let you lose your memories!''I cried. My swords were glowing extremely brightly,but I didn't care. I placed a hand on his head,and suddenly I could see all that he went through,all the pain and sacrifice he has made. I could see all his talk with Aeon,and all the time he spent running away from Team Rocket and Horizon. I forced these memories to rush back. I forced them to reenter his mind,to reawaken his thoughts he locked away long ago. I made him remember the first time he grew a tail,the first time he entered a city. I made him remember...Luna.

Sora was glowing white now.''Sora,you need to wake up!''I yelled. I pressed his forehead again,and I kept pushing in more thoughts about his previous life,more times with his father and mother,more playtimes with his Pokemon. I made him remember all that he is,and I pushed away all the thoughts of the virus. All the changes he had gone through,experienced...I pushed them away. Destroyed them. I forced him to revert to his earlier days,to revert him to when he started. All these changes...were destroyed.

I lifted my hand from his forehead,and I slumped against his chest. But...it felt more bigger now,and wasn't full of fur.

I stood up groggily,and Ash helped me up. Brock was just pointing a finger at the boy that was once Sora..._boy?!_

I looked down,and I saw a young teenager with short spiky hair and smooth regal features. I saw a boy with a life to live,not some kind of Pokemon test subject.

''Hey Sora,wake up.''I gently shook him. He groaned and I helped him sit up.

''How do you feel?''I asked. He looked around,and he felt his still Umbreon ears and tail.''This reminds me of the time I had to leave Pallet Town...is this a dream?''He whispered.

''No.''I hugged him,and he winced.''Glace...you're stepping on my tail.''

I quickly stepped back from the appendage.''Sorry about that.''I blushed.

Brock finally regained control of his mouth.''YOU'RE NAKED!''He exclaimed,pointing to Sora.

Sure enough,he didn't have an inch of clothing on him.''Ahh!''He yelled,covering his private parts with his tail.

''Clothes please?''I fished my bag and threw him a set of Brock's clothes.''They should fit you. Now change! My eyes can't take much more of this!''

He caught it and instantly rushed to the forest. But he quickly turned to me and mouthed ''Thank you''. And I saw him hide behind a tree. Surprisingly,I could still see his outline. He was trying to fit in his clothes,and he had a bit of trouble with his tail. But in the end,he just tore his pants slightly and walked out of the tree,looking exactly like Brock. Well,more handsome.

''How do I look?''He turned around once.''Handsome.''Eevee muttered.

''You're a miracle,Glace.''He walked to me and hugged me.

''I'm sorry...I couldn't get rid of the virus completely...''I teared up,but he wiped my tear away.

''You gave me what I wanted most: An extra chance. You made me remember all that was me,and I couldn't thank you enough for that.''He placed a hand on my shoulder.''Can I still come with you guys?''

''Well,it would be nice having another freak in our party.''I mumbled.

''You mean Brock?''He laughed softly. I looked at the latter,he was rolling along the ground,crying. I smirked.''Yep.''

Ash walked to us.''Come on guys,the Saffron gym badge won't earn itself!''He exclaimed.

We both nodded at the same time.''Right!''

**Muahahah major brainstorm at the end. You like? If you do like this chapter,please give me a review on what you want to see next or how it can be improved!**

**Glace:How about giving me a better name?**

**Writer:Nope!**

***Sigh***


	10. Chapter 10:Xin and Xang

**Hi guys.  
I kinda looked at my stories from before, and I feel like they have like, no suspense or anything. Feel kinda bummed out about it :/  
I wanna try adding in some suspense in here. Better late than never!  
Edit:Noticed that I put in a lot of info about my-I mean Glace's past. Gonna shorten it! And to those who know:Don't be a spoiler ;)**

* * *

I was lying on a hard layer of sand. The faint sound of a trumpet blaring resonated in the distance, waking me from my sleep.

''Where...where am I?''I mumbled.''Is this a dream?'' I tried to get up, but I felt that invisible hands were forcing me down, making me immobilized, just like...Disable.  
''Where...is this place?''A wall of stone encircled the sand, extending outwards. It looked like an arena.

Someone coughed. I strained my neck to find him, but I was completely stuck.  
"For goodness sakes, stop restraining him.''I felt the bonds on my body loosen, and I quickly got up.

''Erm...thanks! Where am I?''I took a better look at this arena. The walls were cracked and in some places, there were small holes in the stone. The sand was completely covered in blood, as if no one had bothered to replace the sand after a few hundred gladiator battles.

''Yikes!''I jumped away from the sand, but the whole arena floor was covered. I hate blood.

''If you are done.''The figure held his head in his hands, sitting on the grand seat overlooking the entire arena. Well, it was the only seat available. The rest were either destroyed or half-broken. He sounded serious and foreboding.

''Er...yes.''I bowed to him. I didn't know how, or why, but I got a feeling he isn't the kind of guy you would want on your bad side. I scrunched my eyes as I looked down. I would probably faint on the spot if I didn't.

The man stood up, breaking the last working stone seat. He cursed at the debris.''Daddy, I don't like it! Make it go away!''The man said in a childish tone.

_..._

''Of course, dear! Anything for you!''The man said in his serious voice, and suddenly blew fire on the stone seat. It cracked under the high temperature and melted into a puddle of goo. I suddenly felt the sudden urge to bow deeper. Please let this be a dream...

He turned to me.''Daddy, that boy is cute! Can I play with him?''His childish voice projected.

''Not today, Miku. Go to sleep now.''He looked like he was pushing someone away and closed the door. He suddenly turned serious and stared at me, flames dancing in his eyes.

''Please don't melt me!''I pleaded quickly, getting down on all fours. It didn't feel like a dream anymore.

''Perhaps he is the one.''He seemed to be talking to himself.''He can barely stop himself from trembling, Xang. What chance do you think he has against Ladon?''

''Never judge a book by it's cover, Xin. It is only a matter of time before he realizes his true potential. The Guardian Shard calls out to him, drawing him closer to his destiny.''

_Okay, so he has two...three alter egos. I need to wake up. Now. _I pinched myself hard in my tail. It hurt, but nothing changed. So I decided to get answers while I was here anyway.

''Hey!''The man turned to me.''The Guardian speaks with audacity! Maybe he does have a chance.''Xin nodded in appreciation.''Speak your mind and be with it.''

''Uhh...I'm a guardian?''I mumbled. Xin roared with laughter.''He does not even know his calling! May I judge now, Xang?!''

This is getting weird. It looked like the man was half laughing, half facepalming. I squinted my eyes, and I could see very faint silhouettes of two people in a suit of armor. The top half of their body was human, but the bottom half was like a snake's, and their tails seemed to be stuck in the suit's mouth.

Xang was white while Xin was red. I blinked. Wait...how did I know which was which? And how did I see them when I couldn't before?

''The boy has seen through the Mystic Veil. He has even seen through our disguises. Do you realize your potential, Khione?''Xang gazed at me intently.

''Uh...my name is Glace.''I replied nervously. Xang looked even more gobsmacked while Xin hollered.''What a joke, Xang. Just admit it. You chose the wrong person!''He laid a meaty hand on Xang's shoulder.

''Hey!''I yelled. Both of them recoiled from my sudden outburst, but I didn't care. I felt like Xang was my angel, the one that had been guiding me throughout my adventure. Now I just watched as he got repeatedly shamed again and again by Xin. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to. I raised a shaking hand at Xin.''You can ridicule me all you want. But I won't let you touch a finger on Xang!''I raised my hands, and my swords materialized from nowhere. I grabbed them and pointed them both at Xin.

Xin roared with laughter.''You do not actually know who we are, do you?!''He gazed at me intently. It was hard taking him seriously with those frenzied eyes and tongue hanging out.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

''We are the two immortals of the world.''Xang said.''We are what you call gods.''

My ears were ringing. Then again, I'm a half-Pokemon, I have a partner that thinks i'm a girl, and an Umbreon that is actually a boy infected with a virus. I shouldn't be surprised anymore.

''And those puny daggers of yours won't hurt us!''Xin cried with glee. He laughed evilly.

''Forgive Xin, he's been a little...eccentric lately.''Xang said.

''A little.''I knew that swords were no match for a god, but I didn't want to let go of them. Especially around an eccentric god.

''Yes.''Xang winced as Xin grabbed a lying stone leg and ran around the arena yelling ''Death to all Granite supporters!''He started smashing the arena seats.''Okay, a lot.''He admitted.

I watched as he continued to demolish everything in sight.''Please understand. Xin hasn't been acting the same ever since we...well let's just say we came back from an unfortunate experience.''

''So why am I here?''I wanted to know.

Xang sighed.''You are here because the last thing Xin did before he went insane was choose you as his 16th guardian.''He looked at me hopefully.

''You got an overly eccentric god to choose me as your guardian?!''I asked incredulously.

''You didn't hear me correctly, did you?''Xang facepalmed.''Before he was insane, Xin possessed the most intellectual and witty of minds. He always could sense people's potential when he saw them. And he was still sane when he chose you.''He looked at me like he expected me to pull out some kind of magic pill and cure Xin.

''So why am I here?''

''Khione, I want to help you on your quest. When Xin selected your...I mean when he selected the 15th guardian, he had a vision. A vision that told him his next guardian would have the toughest journey of all.''

My mind was reeling.''Wait, did you call me Khione? My name's Glace.''

Xang winced.''Well, look's like the cat's out of the bag.''He waved his hand, and a miniature cloud resembling a santa bag appeared out of nowhere. A cloud cat burst through the sack, deflating the bag.

''Glace, Khione is your real name. That's what your father wanted to call you.''He said.

''Hold up! My father?!''I demanded.

Xang smacked his face.''No wonder Xin never lets me choose a guardian...''He mumbled. A second cat burst out of the bag, so now it looked like a deflated bag with two eyes.

''Khione...your father was the 15th guardian. He completed his quest, and earned his wish.''He stared at me like he expected me to know the story.

''Slow down! My mind is overloading!''I complained.

Xang glanced down at his wrist.''Oh look at the time. Seems like you're about to wake up. No time to answer your questions!''He waved his hand, nd the arena suddenly began to dissolve, starting from the top.

''I still have so many questions!''I protested, but Xang silenced me with his finger.

''Khione, you will find all your questions answered when you find the Guardian Crystal! It will call to you! And don't trust Sora! He's-''Xang never finished his sentence as the arena and the gods all disappeared into the darkness, and I felt myself waking up.

* * *

''Wake up!''Sora yelled in my face, furiously shaking me. I woke with a jolt, startling pretty much everyone. Ash was holding a water bucket while Brock was brandishing...a rock.

''Hi guys.''I said weakly, but Sora just hugged me.''Don't scare me like that please, Glace!''Tears streamed from his eyes. I wanted to hug him, but I remembered Xang's warning.

''Sora...my name's not Glace. It's Khione.''I said softly. Sora let go of my shoulder and raised a hand at my forehead.

''I'm not sick. My dad wanted to call me Khione, but he died before he could do so. And let's be honest, Khione sounds much better than Glace.''I said. Ash and Brock nodded almost mechanically.

''All right then, Khione.''Sora said. He smiled softly, and he was the cutest thing i've ever seen. Can he actually betray me?

''I'll pack your bag.''He stood up, but I yelled ''No!''

He turned around, startled.''My bag is full of fragile pokemon dolls. I really don't want any of them to be broken.''I lied. Sora nodded respectfully and let me pack my own bag.

''Gla-I mean Khione, you don't have any dolls!''Ash snapped.''Although it would be really cute if you did.' I ignored him as I quickly packed my bag, then gestured to all of them to come.

''Guys...I had a dream last night. In my dream, there were two gods. And they told me my dad was the 15th guardian, and I'm the 16th.''I explained slowly.

''So...what's a guardian?''Ash asked. I shook my head.''I don't know. But one of the gods has gone insane for some reason, and the other one told me that I needed to find this thing called a Guardian Crystal, and it's supposed to show me a quest or something. And he said my journey would be the hardest among the guardians...''I sighed.''But I have to do it. Xang said it would give me answers about my past, answers I have wanted throughout my entire life. Answers to this.''I pointed to my tail.

''I understand if you all don't want to follow me.''My head drooped, and I had never felt this lonely and desolate in my life.

''Khione, I would reject my badge, leave Pallet Town forever and strip myself naked if that's what it takes to help you!''Ash said.

''Glace, your journey sounds dangerous. Sounds like an invitation for me!''Sora laughed.

''I'm not Glace! I'm Khione!''I snapped.''I know.''Sora said smugly.

I sighed. I turned to Brock, but he was already nodding his head furiously.

''Thanks guys!''I said. They all hugged me, except for Sora. He seemed to be in deep thought, holding his chin with his hand.

''Sora? Is something bugging you?''I asked. He snapped out of his trance and waved an imaginary fly away.''It's nothing. Don't worry about it.''And he walked back to his spot silently.

''What's gotten him so sad?''Ash asked. I didn't tell them, but I knew that he was being threatened by something...or someone. Blackmailed is the better word for it, actually. I had to help him.

''Glace, do you think you can find out where the crystal is?''Sora turned to me.

''You're never going to stop calling me Glace, are you?''I sighed.

''Nope.''

I felt a tingling on my body, and it seemed to focus westwards.''It's there.''I pointed.

''Thanks Khione. You pointed us straight through a jungle.''Ash gestured to the overgrown clump of dense forage in the direction of my finger.

''Khione sounds like a girl's name.''Brock said dreamily.''It is. It's the goddess of snow.''Sora said.

''PERFECT! YOU CAN BE THE SNOW WHILE I BE YOUR PUMPKIN HEAD! Let's make a snowman, Khione.''He grabbed my hands.

''I'll be your snow if you get in the forest first.''Brock practically charged at the overgrown foliage, holding a small pocket knife like a maniac and slashing his way though the thick forest. I looked at the Brock-sized hole we just made through the forest.

''You're a genius, Glace.''Sora said. I resisted the urge to slap him with my ear as I walked past him into the creepy forest, with Ash and Sora following closely behind. A dread was forming a cold lump in my stomach, and I couldn't shake it off. Just like I couldn't shake the feeling that Sora was going to betray us. I just had to hope that it won't come to that.

''Khione, can I hold your tail?''Sora asked softly. _And I thought that gods were the weirdest things on my today list._

''...Excuse me?''I didn't really understand what he was trying to do.

''It's just that...Ice cream is my favorite food...''He blushed furiously and stared at the ground.''I'm really scared, okay? I remember the last time I was in a forest. I eat when I'm nervous!''He protested weakly, then shrank back.

He looked so cute and pitiful, it was hard imagining him as some sort of assassin or something.''Fine.''I grumbled.''But don't bite it.''

He took my tail gleefully and started rubbing it. I resisted the urge to giggle every now and then.''Thanks...Khione. For...everything. And the ice cream. I mean your tail!''He exclaimed.

''Woohoo. I'm a girl with an ice cream tail. What else is next.''I grumbled.''Ears that look like a Glaceon's?''

Ash opened his mouth.''Don't answer that question.''He nodded, and his mouth closed.

''For what it's worth, I think your tail is really pretty, Glace.''Sora said softly. He kept fiddling with my tail, and I barely managed to keep a straight face.

''I'm Khione!''I snapped.

''Okay, Glace.''He smiled.

''I hate you.''

* * *

**Yay finished editing. My hands are about to break.  
**** I want this to be a long standing story...so hope you guys will still read with me. Still trying to be a better writer, sorry if my stories are bland or something! I think i'm getting better at writing stories...I hope.  
**** Also, 1000 total views! I appreciate every one of them, even if you just took a glance at the first sentence and pressed backspace. I appreciate that you took the time to just read my stories. Thanks for your support! :D  
Wow, long outro. Anyway, I just thought of another story, since my Percy one expired. It's another Pokemon fanfic(surprise, surprise)**

**Khione:So you finally gave me a better name! I'm proud of you, man!  
Me:Thanks Khione. Now could you stop torturing me with those cute eyes?!  
Khione:Never :3  
*Thud*  
Khione:Don't sleep now! I need a new chapter!**


End file.
